


ivy [Sirius Black]

by PrettyBoy_Ced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Sirius Black, First War with Voldemort, Gay Remus Lupin, Girl Band, Good Slytherins, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hogwarts, JamesPotter - Freeform, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Music, Other, Personal Growth, References to ABBA, Runes, Slytherin Pride, Soulmates, Twins, remuslupin - Freeform, siriusblack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoy_Ced/pseuds/PrettyBoy_Ced
Summary: Maybe it all started as a joke between Lily, Marlene, Alice and Jules during their fifth year in Potions class with Professor Slughorn. But, deep down they knew that this would not only be a simple joke.This is the story of Jules Potter and how she created with her three best friends one of the best known bands at Hogwarts: The Weird Sisters"We are The Weird Sisters, thank you"[Marauder's Era]Wattpad: ivy [Sirius Black] by PrettyBoy-Ced
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

It was a warm morning in the Potter household. The sun was just beginning to rise and most of the family was asleep. But, there was someone who had been awake for half an hour. Jules Potter was sitting at the piano in the living room. Next to her was Tabby, the Potter house-elf, listening as Jules played the keys on her piano. It was all that could be heard in the house until it stopped and silence fell again.

"What do you think, Tabby?" Jules asked.

"Perfect as always!" She replied as she clapped her hands.

"I hope dad and mom didn't hear me. You know how dad gets when he gets up from the noise." Jules said as she put her index finger to her head and twirled it. They both laughed until they heard someone talking behind them.

"That would be very unfortunate, wouldn't it?" Fleamont Potter asked.

"Good morning dad. How did you sleep today? " Jules asked with a forced smile as Tabby disappeared from the living room to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Fleamont just gave his daughter a smile and sat down next to her. He looked at her and began to play the piano. It was a quiet melody. Jules just watched her father play and smiled at him. She loved to listen to her father play and have him sing to her. Most of her childhood memories were of sitting at that piano with her dad and singing songs. Jules began to play along with him, following the sheet music that was in front of her.

When they finished playing. Fleamont hugged Jules. She hadn't expected that reaction, so she hugged him back. She knew that she was going to miss these little moments spent at home with her family. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sobbing.

"Dad, don't cry. You're being dramatic. Again!" Jules said as she rolled her eyes and tried to break free from her father's embrace. "Papa! Let go of me!"

"You are growing up so fast. It just brings back memories of when you and James were just two little babies. All you did was sleep and not fuss." Jules tried to let go but her father held her tighter each time so she just gave up.

"Fleamont, leave our daughter alone." Fleamont looked at his wife and let go of little Jules.

"At last. I thought I had suffocated." Jules took a deep breath and clutched her chest. "Good morning, mommy. I think I got everyone up." Fleamont looked up at her as she wiped the small tears from his eyes. "Mom, dad is acting strange." She turned away from her father and walked over to where her mother was.

"Ignore him. Go wake James up. He hasn't packed his trunk and in... " She looked at her watch. "In three hours we have to leave if we want to get to the station early."

Jules ran out of the living room and went to James's room. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She knocked on the door several times but received no answer. She went back to the living room and saw her father and mother hugging. Euphemia was comforting Fleamont as he said inaudible things and she just nodded. Jules tried not to laugh at the scene his dad was making, but she couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"She's laughing at my suffering, Euphemia." Euphemia released from Fleamont's embrace and looked at Jules.

"Jules, dear. I told you to wake up James. "

"I know, but James has locked the door and I can't open it."

Euphemia went to James' room and took out her wand.

"Alohomora."

The two entered James Potter's room and as expected it was in a disarray. Jules saw her mother and in the blink of an eye, a stream of water came out of her wand and fell on James. James started coughing and opened his eyes in fright.

"You could have drowned me." He told his mother indignantly.

"You are overreacting!" Jules laughed until the twin brother's gaze turned to her.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" He asked. Euphemia laughed and helped James dry off.

"Sorry, darling. I had to do it, your face is so funny when you sleep." James folded his arms. "Go downstairs and get some breakfast, Tabby should put it on the table by now."

The morning when by with laughter and stories of the parents of the two little Potters at Hogwarts. James was excited about his first day. He kept saying it and when breakfast was over he had to run to get his things ready. Jules, on the other hand, had all her things ready in the morning so she decided to leave her house to visit her neighbor Elouise.

Elouise was an 18-year-old squib who lived with her muggle mother. Elouise's mother was watering her garden and when she saw Jules she said hello. Elouise, who was sitting on the front steps of her house playing guitar, waved to her from afar. All Jules did was walk over and was surprised to find that her cat was with Elouise.

"Salem!" She said as she carried the cat. "I was sure I had closed the window in my room." She turned to Elouise.

"He came to visit us an hour ago. Salem is a smart cat, I don't think he'll get lost around here. " She petted the cat. "Ready for your first day?"

Jules was excited for her first day, learning to do magic, meeting new people, among other things. But, she would miss her parents, Tabby and Elouise.

"Hey! don't be sad. I got you something, but don't tell James I gave it to you." Elouise went into her house and minutes later came out with a box. She handed it to Jules. "Open it."

Jules let go of her cat and opened the gift she had been given. Inside the box, there was a notebook with "Music can change the world" written on the cover. The memories with Elouise invaded her mind. From the first time she taught her to play the guitar when she was 8 years old to the present day. Elouise was the sister she never had, and to Elouise, Jules was like her little sister.

"It's for you to keep writing all those songs that you have here." She pointed at Jules's head. "So you can show the talent you have and make others happy with them." Jules hugged her.

"Thank you, Elouise. I promise you I will." Jules let her go and smiled at her.

After spending time with Elouise and her mother, Jules and Salem returned home. It was time to go to King's Cross Station. As they were leaving to go, Elouise and her mother said goodbye to the Potter twins and wished them all the best on their first year at Hogwarts. In Tabby's case, she couldn't stop crying about Jules and James leaving.

On the way, Elouise looked at the streets of London and all the people passing by. James went on and on about how much he was going to miss Elouise and that he had made her a promise that he would always write to her every day when he got to Hogwarts so that she would never forget him.

"I'm going to miss Elouise. Her hugs and her cute voice. " James sighed, so Jules punched him in the arm. "Why the aggression?"

"Because you don't stop talking for a moment." She said rolling her eyes. "If you want to keep talking, change to another topic."

But that didn't stop James until they reached the station. Euphemia and Fleamont helped the twins with their things and headed for the entrance. The station was full of people, it was 10:30 am. Jules grabbed James's arm so as not to get lost in the crowds. When they reached platform 9, Fleamont stopped in his tracks and smiled at his children.

"Dad, there is no platform 9 ¾. You're trying to sabotage our first day." James said with his arms crossed.

"Don't be silly James. You have to cross the wall! "

"Dad stop joking around! I may be dumb but not stupid." Euphemia scowled at him. "Sorry." He smiled.

"I hope you're not lying, dad," Jules said as she ran to the wall.

For a moment she thought she was going to run into the wall, but she didn't. She looked around and could see the sign that said Platform 9 ¾. Jules was amazed at her surroundings. To her left was the Hogwarts Express and many parents with their children. Owls flying everywhere, animal sounds, people's voices, and her mother's crying.

"It can't be ..." Jules muttered. She turned and saw her mother crying as she clutched James's face. "Mom..."

"Oh, James. I'll miss you so much. Please do not make any trouble and take care of your sister. " She released him and gave him another last kiss on the cheek. "Jules, come here!" Jules tried to escape but her mother's arms had already caught up to her. "My little Juliette, I'm going to miss you too." She filled her face with kisses and Jules felt super embarrassed when she saw some boys walk past her.

"Mom, stop. Please." Jules said.

"They are growing up so fast!" She cried as she let go. Euphemia looked at her two children and hugged them one last time. "I love you. Write when you can." She released them and they both nodded.

"Now is my turn!" Fleamont said. He walked over to them and hugged them. "Take care of each other, and destroy Hogwarts like I once did." He received a hit from Euphemia. He gave her a dirty look. "And I want to get the first letter telling me that you are both in Gryffindor. Like a real Potter. "

"Fleamont ..."

"What woman?" Fleamont blurted out.

"No matter what house they are in, a house does not define who you are. Only you."

"With the exception of Slytherin, the ones in that house are the worst," Fleamont said, and all he earned was another smack from his wife.

"It's time to go Jules," James said as he saw that everyone was starting to come in.

The twins said goodbye to their parents for the last time and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Once inside, they began to look for a place to sit. But most of the compartments were full of older students. Until they found one, in which there were three boys already seated. James went inside without a second thought and sat next to one of the boys.

"Are you really leaving me?" Jules asked indignantly.

"Dad told me: "The first chance you get to make friends, don't waste it." This is my opportunity." He said as he looked at the other boys accompanying him.

"But, with whom I ..."

"Hi guys, I'm James Potter," James said, ignoring her.

"Git ..." Jules whispered and close the compartment door.

Jules continued his search for a new compartment until she found an empty one. She felt a sense of relief and sat down on one of the seats. She took Salem out of his cage and the first thing the cat did was lie on her lap. Jules looked out of the window to look around for her parents but couldn't find them because of the crowd.

"What a cute cat, can I pet him?" Asked a girl out of nowhere, thus scared Jules. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Marlene, Marlene McKinnon. " She held out her hand and Jules took it.

"Jules Potter. Nice to meet you." She smiled. "Of course you can pet him!"

Marlene pet Salem and smiled at Jules. Suddenly, they heard the compartment door open again.

"Hello! Is there any chance that I can sit with you? All seats are taken." The two girls nodded and the new girl closed the door. "Thanks! What a cute cat! What's his name?"

But before Jules could answer, the door opened again, revealing two people. It was a girl and a boy with black hair and a blank stare. The girl smiled at the others and said.

"Sorry for interrupting you. We are looking for free seats and we were wondering if we could sit with you. "

"Lily, we'd better find another one." The boy whispered to Lily.

"But Severus, there are no more seats!" The boy sighed and nodded. "No problem?" She looked at the three girls who were already sitting stroking the cat.

"Of course not! Join us. My name is Jules Potter, and this is Marlene McKinnon." Jules pointed to the blonde girl who was at her side, who waved to the rest. "And this is ... I think you did not tell us your name?" She turned to the other girl.

"My name is Alice Fortescue." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you girls. My name is Lily Evans, and my friend is Severus Snape." Severus just raised his hand in greeting and said nothing. "Say something, Severus."

"A pleasure."

The way to Hogwarts passed quickly as the four girls kept talking about different things. It seemed as if the topic of conversation would never end because they changed the subject every five minutes between giggles. Severus, on the other hand, was just sitting there reading his book. He had exchanged a few words with Lily but had not addressed the other girls again.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, the four girls and Severus excitedly got off, ready to go to Hogwarts. As they leaving, a very tall man started shouting...

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years! C'mon, follow me!"

"That was a very tall man," Marlene whispered in Jules's ear.

"I'll bet he's half-giant," Severus said.

"Until you finally speak," Marlene shouted.

"What happened Severus? Cat got your tongue?" Jules asked, causing Lily, Marlene, and Alice to laugh. Severus just rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Relax, Severus, it's a joke."

The five of them followed the big man to some small boats. Marlene, Jules, and Alice got into one waiting for Lily and Severus to get in, but it was only for four people.

"Don't worry guys, I'll go with Severus on another boat. See you there!" Said Lily smiling at them and waving goodbye with Severus.

The boats began to move on their own and the three girls could not get over the excitement. Each one was in her own world at the moment. They were looking at the castle in the distance and waiting to get there.

When they arrived, they got out of the boats and grabbed each other's to enter the castle. All three had the same reaction when they entered. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. They were finally at Hogwarts. They smiled at each other until someone grabbed Jule's wrist and pulled her back.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Who do you think you are... " She saw the person who had pulled her, it was her brother. It was James. "Oh, it's you." She said as she let go and folded her arms. "What happened? Your friends already left you and you've come to my company? "

"On the contrary, I thought you wanted my company. But, I see that you are in good company. " He saw Alice and Marlene in the distance. "Very well accompanied. Will you present me to them?" He asked.

"Jules, come on, we're going to be late!" Shouted Marlene.

"Hello, ladies!" James shouted as he waved at them from afar. The two girls started giggling. "I think they like me." He smiled as he pushed his hair back.

"No." Jules rolled his eyes. "If you allow me, I will continue with my new friends. So get lost with yours. I'll see you later."

Jules returned to her new friends and waited for directions from the person in front of them. After a moment, Lily and Severus joined them. They were talking to each other until it seemed that the professor began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. "

"I hope to be in Gryffindor," Alice whispered to her friends.

"I don't understand why everyone wants to be Gryffindor," Jules said. "What about the other houses?"

McGonagall leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky. When they reach their destination, Dumbledore gets up and addresses all the students.

"I have a few starts of term notices I wish to announce. First years, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that it is totally forbidden to use products from Zonko's Shop in the corridors. Thank you. " He said and sat in his place.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Sirius Black! " McGonagall said, as the boy walked over, crossing his fingers.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And so she began to call out name by name. Her three friends had been sorted into Gryffindor. Now she understood why everyone wanted to be in Gryffindor. They were all in that house and she also wanted to be in that house to be with her new friends.

Jules' nerves started when she heard her brother's name. She knew that after James it would be her turn. James walked over and sat in the chair to wait for the hat's decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James was grinning from ear to ear and his sister kept smiling at him as she clapped. The entire Gryffindor table was clapping too. Jules watched as her brother sat next to his new friends and greeted Lily, Marlene, and Alice.

"Juliette Potter!"

"Professor, excuse me. It's Jules. "

"Sorry, dear. It says Juliette here. " She read the parchment and show her.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter." Jules sat down and waited for the hat to be placed on her head.

"I see that you want to be in Gryffindor. But I don't think it's the right choice for you. "

"Maybe you should consider it," Jules whispered.

"Maybe. I see a lot of things at the same time. I'm so confused. But, I know what to do ... "

Jules crossed her fingers.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

It is the first of September 1975 in the Potter house and after a long summer, the twins had to return to Hogwarts to start their fifth year. Jules was lying on her bed reading a magazine while listening to music. She was reading a muggle magazine she had bought yesterday with Elouise as they walked through the city.

"Complete this quiz to see if you have a chance with Mick Jagger." Jules read quietly. "Salem, what do you think? Do I have a chance with him? " Salem just meowed. "That's what I thought." She smiled.

As she was completing the test, she heard the footsteps of someone approaching her room. The only person she could think of who it could be was James. As it was, she heard someone knocking loudly on the door and trying to open it.

"Jules! Open the door! Jules! " James shouted from the other side without stopping knocking. But, all he did was cause Jules to turn up the volume of the music. "Jules!"

James could not get enough of knocking and shouting. But, for a moment she stopped hearing the noise and someone was leaving. That meant only one thing, James had gone to Euphemia. Jules turned down the music and picked up her magazine again to fill out the test.

" _Alohomora_." Someone opened the door. "Jules, how many times have I told you not to lock the door and not to play the music so loud," Fleamont said with his arms crossed.

"Good morning, daddy." She got up from her bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Fleamont opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could do anything, Jules showed him the magazine she was reading as Fleamont began to read it, his face relaxed and a smile appeared on his face.

"I want to try." He grabbed the magazine and sat down on the bed. Jules laughed and sat down next to him.

"But, dad ..."

"James, please don't just stand there and bring me a quill," Fleamont said but without taking an eye off the magazine, which caused James to sigh and leave his sister's room, closing the door tightly.

"What a little humor," Jules said with a chuckle.

"Right? I'm sure he gets it from your mother. " They laughed. "But don't tell that to your mother or else..." Someone interrupted him.

"Tell me what?" Fleamont's face changed suddenly when he saw his wife standing in the doorway with James at her side.

"Nothing, honey. That you... " He was interrupted again.

"He was saying that you have a very bad mood," Jules said. "I told him not to say those things because it was not true."

"Little traitor" He pushed Jules out of bed and everyone laughed.

After a few hours, it was time to leave. The trip to the station was long for Jules because James, as usual, was going on and on about all the things he had planned with Sirius for this year. His mother warned him that if she received one more letter from Professor McGonagall, he would regret it. But, that threat didn't seem to matter to James as he just laughed. Instead, Fleamont only insisted that he tell him of his plans, which drew a few annoyed looks from his wife.

When they arrived at the station, they did what they did every year. Try not to get lost in the station, go unnoticed, cross to get to the platform, and say goodbye to their parents to meet their respective friends. As expected, Mrs. Potter told them that she would miss them and did not want to let them go. So the twins asked their father for help to get their mother to let them go.

"James! Here!" The four turned around to see the caller

Sirius.

James went to his best friend and hugged him. The Potters approached Sirius and greeted him. Jules looked around for one of her friends. But, with the number of people in the crowd, she could not find any of the three of them. Until she saw Lily's parents in the distance. Jules approached them with all her things but someone pulled her wrist from behind.

"James, this pulling on my wrist like that is getting to be a habit of yours..." She turned and found her best friend, Lily Evans. She hugged her and Jules hugged her back.

"For a moment I thought you were going to hit me." She released Jules from the embrace. "Nervous about the O.W.L.s?"

Actually, Jules had totally forgotten about the O.W.L.s because she didn't want to stress herself out. Long hours of studying, homework, studying all night, and sacrificing hours of sleep.

"I think the right word is stressed. But, let's not talk about that yet."

"Lily! Jules!" Marlene shouted in the distance.

Marlene ran to her two best friends, constantly asking permission and apologizing to the people around her. When she reached them, she hugged them as if I hadn't seen them in a long time. The truth was that she had seen them a few days ago in Diagon Alley to buy the things they needed for this year. Behind her was Alice.

"I think it's my turn to hug them, Marlene," Alice said and hugged them as Marlene let go. "Ready to go?" All three nodded.

The four of them said goodbye to their families for the last time and headed towards the Hogwarts Express. They started looking for the same compartment, which they had shared all these years. But when they reached the compartment, they realized that it was already occupied by Florence Yaxley and Aria Rosier.

Florence Yaxley and Aria Rosier were Jules Potter's roommate. Despite Jules' intention to became friends with her two Slytherin roommates. This was impossible. The two girls had no intention of doing so. So as the years went by, this relationship only led to hatred between the three of them.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked when she opened the door.

"But, if it is the little group of blood traitors, the little mudblood, and her pet," Florence said with disgust, while Aria just laughed.

"I didn't know you were such an idiot to wake up and decide you wanted to get punched in the face," Jules said coming dangerously close to Florence but Lily and Alice grabbed her from behind.

"Yes, grab your animal, don't let it go," Aria said as she stood with Florence.

"Come on Aria, before you catch something from it." She looked at Jules from head to toe and the two left the compartment. But, before Florence closed the door she said to her: "Jules, I almost forgot. Send my greetings to James and tell him it would be good to do it again over the summer." She winked at her and closed the door.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Jules tried to break free from her two friends and succeeded. She went after the two Slytherins. While Lily and Alice yelled at her not to do anything.

"Florence, I want to tell you something. " Jules said to her. The two Slytherin girls turned and smirked at her. "From now on, you and your clone will leave my friends and my brother alone. Do you understand? "

"And if not what?" I asked Florence.

"Don't provoke me Yaxley." She got much closer to the two of them

The fact that they started arguing in the middle of the corridor made some people stick their heads out of the compartment doors to see what was going on. It was usual to see the three Slytherins fightings at Hogwarts.

"Uh, catfight." Someone said from behind her, but Jules recognized that voice. It was Sirius.

"You better shut your mouth Black," Jules told him without taking her eyes off Florence and Aria.

"Hello, Sirius." Aria and Florence said at the same time.

"Ladies." Jules rolled her eyes.

Jules was about to say something again, but her mouth closed when she saw the Head boy, Richard Lestrange. It was for the best, she didn't want to get into bigger trouble. If she made a bad move, her parents would probably be notified and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Well, girls. I think you better get back to your compartments before I take points away from our own house. "

"I don't think that can do that outside of Hogwarts," Aria said crossing her arms.

"Try me," Richard said now with his arms crossed. Jules was mocking the situation from behind.

The two girls just rolled their eyes and entered a compartment where there were more Slytherins of the same year.

"Well, the show is over, everyone." Everyone watching closed their compartment door and returned to their seats. "Potter."

"Hey, Richard." She walked up to him. "So, Head Boy?"

"Do not change the topic. This time, I have saved you but there won't be a next time. " He smiled. "Besides, you shouldn't listen to them." He said as he pulled a piece of hair out of her face. "They don't deserve it."

"I know, but they're too unbearable," Jules said, perplexed by what Richard had done.

"I understand you." He laughed. "Well, I have to get on with chores." He looked up. "Evans, we are waiting for you."

Lily, who was watching from behind with Marlene and Alice, approached Richard and followed him. Not before giving Jules a look like what just happened. Jules didn't really understand what was going on either, so she just turned around and headed back to where her friends were. But, someone pulled her by the wrist.

"James! You have to stop doing this!" Jules complained as she grabbed her wrist. "It's starting to annoy me."

"What are you up to with Richard Lestrange?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Hello, Remus." She ignored her twin's question. "Last time, I read the book you recommended, but I didn't like the way it ended. Besides, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the prefects? "

"Jules ..."

"James, I think mom and dad taught us very well not to interrupt conversations." He just looked at her. Jules knew he was jealous, but she loved seeing him like this. It was funny.

"I'd better go, they must be waiting for me." Remus escaped the situation and went to where the prefects were.

"See you later, Remus. Give Richard my greetings."

"Jules!" He caught her attention. "He is a Slytherin."

"I want to remind you that so do I." She told him seriously. They looked each other straight in the eyes.

A silence pervaded the compartment until someone opened the door. It was Peter with a pile of sweets in his hands. Even he sensed that something had happened. He didn't know what to say, so all he did was raise a hand in greeting and sat down.

"Guys, how about we leave behind this conversation. And really focus on what matters." He stood up and put one of his arms around Jules's shoulders. "For example. How good Florence looks when she challenges Jules." He smiled.

Jules released his grip and snapped out of the compartment. When she returned to it, she found Alice and Marlene with Salem. They were talking about the O.W.L.s and when they saw Jules enter, they stopped talking. Jules was about to sit down, but Alice stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Jules asked.

"You know very well what I doing. Now." She stood up from her seat and grabbed Jules' shoulders. "Breathe in. " Jules inhaled. "Breath out." She exhaled. "Better?" Jules nodded and the two of them sat down.

"Now that you're calm. Did you see the same thing that we saw? " Marlene asked excitedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clearly, she knew what she meant.

" Richard Lestrange. A seventh year and Head boy. One of the cutest and most popular boys in all of Hogwarts. Not to mention the cutest and most popular. " Alice said excitedly.

"Do you want the truth?" Alice and Marlene nodded. "I have no idea what happened either. We have only exchanged words a few times in the common room. " Jules said as she leaned back from the seat.

"Sure, now he's interested because you've finally developed." Marlene smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Jules asked.

"You already know." She clutched her chest and the three of them started laughing while Jules blushed and put her hands on her face.

On the way to Hogwarts, they continued with the subject of Richard and at times they talked about Florence and Aria. Until Marlene and Alice fell asleep. After a while, Lily returned after receiving her new duties as a prefect. They talked about what happened, but Lily thought there was more to the story and that they would talk about it later because she felt tired.

Jules pulled out the sheet music that Professor Flitwick had sent her to play with the Frog Choir today at the welcoming ceremony. She imagined playing the pieces as if she were practicing. She had been at the Frog Choir for a while now, thanks to Professor Flitwick first hearing her in the music room in her second year. She smiled at the memory and look at the window as she closed her eyes to rest for a while.

"Potter, wake up!" She heard a voice in the background. "Juliette!"

Jules opened her eyes and met a pair of green eyes. It was Lily.

"We have to go before they send us back to London."

"Where is Salem?" Jules asked as she rubbing her eyes.

"He's with Alice waiting for us. Hurry up, we will be late!"

So the two girls ran towards the carriage where their other two friends were with Salem. They sat down and waited for the carriage to move and they were on their way to Hogwarts. Along the way, they saw Salem trying to reach something outside of the carriage. For a moment, the cat almost fell off and they had to put him in his cage.

Arriving at the entrance, Lily and Jules ran to the Great Hall while Alice and Marlene stayed with Salem. They said goodbye to each other and each went their own. Jules spotted Professor Flitwick from a distance and approached him.

"You're late Potter." He said as looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry, Professor." She ran to the piano in the corner of the Great Hall.

"From the beginning" He raised his baton and started the rehearsal.

And so the rehearsal began, as the other students filed into Great Hall and took their places at their respective tables, chatting amongst their housemates about their summer and what they were looking forward to this year at Hogwarts. When the whole room was filled with students, Professor Flitwick stopped the rehearsal and waited for the welcoming ceremony to begin.

"When the first years come in, we will begin and when we finish we will move to the side for Professor Dumbledore to continue with the ceremony." Professor Flitwick said and everyone nodded. We heard the Great Hall door open and the first years walked in. "Now Potter!" Jules began to play, the teacher raised his baton and the choir began to sing.

After finishing the presentation, everyone applauded and Professor Dumbledore continued with his welcome speech as he did every year. As usual, they followed with the part about sorted out the first years. To conclude the ceremony, Jules knew it was the moment for the ridiculous song they played every year. She stood up from the piano and tried to sneak back to the Slytherin table.

Unluckily for her, Professor Flitwick had seen her and began to signal her to stay where she was and start playing with the rest of the band. Jules just sighed and waited for his directions.

"This is a nightmare." She mumbled before she began to play.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now, they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgotten,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everybody!!
> 
> Welcome to the (real) first chapter!! I hope you enjoy it as I enjoy writing it. I don't have an update scheduled but I promise to update new chapters every week!  
> I send all my love  
> Wear a mask and take care!  
> -And


	3. Friends

"Professor Slughorn, please," Jules said as she followed him.

"Miss Potter, I'm going to be late for my class." He said running away from Jules.

"But, professor... This is the first time I have ever asked you for anything. Please, Professor!" Professor Slughorn stopped and turned to look at his student with a raised eyebrow. "All right, it's not the first. But you know what I'm trying to say."

"If you could stand them for four years, you can stand them for three more..." He kept walking.

"Actually, it was three because in my third year I went to Castelobruxo as an exchange student..." She paused. "But, that's not the case." Professor Slughorn was still walking, so Jules used her last resource. "I will accept your invitation to the Slug Club." Professor Slughorn stopped and turned again.

"That is the answer I have been wanting to hear, Miss Potter. I will send you an owl with the details." He smiled. "See you in class!" He said and went on his way.

When Jules saw that she was alone in the place, she let out a scream. She couldn't believe that for three years she had been trying to get rid of her roommates and all she had to say was "I'll accept your invitation to the Slug Club".

The only reason she did not agree to go to the Slug Club meetings was because of what Lily had told her about it. They would sit around and talk about different topics with each other over a meal. Maybe it didn't sound so bad, but inside her head, it sounded boring.

Jules headed to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast before going to her first class of the year. When she entered the Great Hall, she could see Remus sitting there eating some toast while concentrating on a book. So she decided to walk over to where he was.

"Good morning, Remus." Jules smiled at him. Remus put his book down, smiled at her, and put it back up.

"Hello, Jules," he said, looking at his book.

"I'm talking to you," Jules said putting his book down, but Remus pulled it back up.

"And I'm listening to you." Jules sighed.

"I have good news for you!" Remus continued reading his book. "Professor Slughorn is finally going to let me move to another dormitory and I won't be with those two anymore," Remus said nothing, so Jules put down his book and closed it. Remus folded his arms.

"You're annoying." Jules pretended to be offended and Remus just laughed.

"And you hurt my feelings." Jules pretended to cry. "But, I know you didn't mean it." She smiled.

Remus asked her to tell him the details and she did. After a while, Peter and Alice joined them and had breakfast together while they waited for the others to arrive. Then, Lily and James came in. Lily was in front walking as fast as she could with a help-me face, behind her was James talking, apparently talking to her.

"Please shut him up!" Lily sat down next to Jules, covering her ears. "He hasn't stopped talking about a dream he had about me!" She glared at him, the rest just laughed.

James sat down next to Alice and took one of her toasts. But Alice said nothing. It had been four years and she knew it wasn't worth fighting with James Potter.

"Where's Padfoot?" Remus asked James.

"He's with Wormtail." He replied as he continued to eat his toast.

"Who are Padfoot and Wormtail?" asked Alice in confusion.

"Sirius and Peter," Remus replied. "But... If Padfoot is with Wormtail and Wormtail is here with us." Peter raised a hand in greeting. "Where's Padfoot?"

"I don't have..." Someone complaining behind interrupted them.

It was Marlene and Sirius. Marlene was pulling Sirius' ear and Sirius was complaining. The people around them were laughing.

"This skirt chaser was inside a room with a Ravenclaw" She blurted out.

"Everything was fine until you interrupted." He glared at her while rubbing his ear.

"You almost ate her mouth! Poor girl!" Marlene yelled at him. "Why doesn't anyone say anything to her?"

"Because we're used to it." Said Peter eating.

When they finished breakfast, it was time to go to their respective classes. Jules had Charms with Hufflepuff and the rest of her friends had History of Magic with Ravenclaw. Jules said goodbye to her friends and headed to her class. When she got to her class, she didn't know where to sit. She didn't know any Ravenclaw and you could tell she didn't have many friends from her own house. Luckily for her, she saw a familiar face so she approached him.

"Can I sit with you?" Jules asked Severus.

"Do I have a choice?" Jules shook her head. "Sit down."

After almost two hours of class, Professor Flitwick told his students that they could leave. Jules left her Charms class and headed to her second class. Transfiguration. This class she was sharing with her friends so it wasn't going to be as boring as the first class.

Arriving at the classroom, she looked around for where her three friends were sitting from outside. As she was about to enter the classroom, a voice behind interrupted her, causing any good mood she had to go down the drain.

"You were looking for me?" asked the voice behind her.

"Get lost, Black," Jules said without turning around, and headed towards her friends. But, Sirius grabbed her wrist and she turned around. "Let go of me, if you really don't want me to punch your dear face." Sirius just smiled.

"I don't think you'd dare." He said only making Jules lose more patience.

"Try her." said another voice.

It was Richard Lestrange with his two Slytherin friends, Aaron and Ezra.

"Word of advice Black, you look like a sad idiot behind someone who doesn't really want anything to do with you. So why don't you do yourself a favor and get into your class." Richard said calmly as he approached him.

"Who do you think you are to say that to me?" he asked annoyed with his wand in his hand. Richard had a smile on his face.

"Your Head boy." His smile disappeared.

"I don't give a..." Someone interrupted him.

"I think, Sirius and I are going into class," Remus said as he took his wand from him and pulled him into the classroom. "See you inside Jules."

The two entered the classroom, while Sirius was trying to get away from Remus and could not take his eyes off Richard. Richard just watched him from afar with a smirk on his face.

"Lestrange, come on we have to get to class," Ezra said.

"Move along, I'll follow you in a little while." His two friends nodded and continued.

"You know I can handle that idiot alone, don't you?" Jules looked at him straight in the eye, crossing her arms.

"Of course, but it's always funny to make fun of people who usually make fun of others." He paused. "It's like, give them their own medicine," Jules smiled. "I've got to go, I've got Herbology. I'll see you later." He winked at her and left, following his friends.

Jules stood watching him as he left with his friends. His two friends were teasing him and he was just smiling. Which made Jules smile too for some reason. In his head was Alice's voice saying how cute he was, and at that moment Jules saw what Alice and all the girls saw in him. But, her thoughts were interrupted when she saw her brother's hand moving in front of her.

"Jules! Are you OK?" asked James.

"Hi, James! Yes, I'm fine, how are you?" She said nervously.

"What were you watching?"

"Me? Out of the blue. I just had an idea for a song." She reached for her notebook among the books in her hand. "Here it is!" She pulled it out and opened it. "Do you have a quill?" James shook his head. "Too bad..." She closed the notebook.

"And what was your idea?

"Jules!" Marlene shouted from inside the classroom.

Jules walked into her classroom, ignoring her brother's question, and sat down next to Lily. Behind the two were Alice and Marlene, and to the side were Peter and Sirius arguing with Remus. Lily, Marlene, and Alice looked at Jules expecting her to tell her everything, but she just looked at her Intermediate Transfiguration book. She only pretended to read it.

"You're not going to say anything?" Lily asked, but before Jules could answer, Professor McGonagall said:

"Welcome back!" She said while waiting for all of her students to sit in their seats. When everyone was ready, she continued. "Today we are starting. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your O.W.L.s. As its name says it is used to vanish both animate and inanimate objects "into non-being, which is to say, everything" "

Jules was listening, taking notes on what Professor McGonagall was saying. Suddenly a piece of paper falls on her desk, Lily opens it and they both read it.

Lily-flower,

I'll be waiting for you at Black Lake. 4:00 pm.

James

They both looked over to where James was sitting and he greeted them and blew Lily a kiss. Jules throws the paper in his face and they both turn to look at Professor McGonagall.

"The previous class was the same. But, it wasn't just one. It was 10! All different." Lily whispered and Jules started laughing.

"You know how we Potters are, stubborn until we get what we want."

James threw another piece of paper.

"Potter! Evans! Do you have something to share with the class?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes! I had a question." Lily said. "Is it possible to use this spell to make a person disappear?"

"Good question. I don't think anyone has tried it because the spell becomes more complicated. For example, a snail, as an invertebrate, is rather simple, whereas a mouse, as a mammal, presented a great challenge. "

"That's unlucky," she said looking at James and he just smiled at her. Lily just rolled her eyes and leaned her head on her book, tired of James Potter.

The class continued, and the practical part began. First, they started with pronunciation, and then they practiced with an object, in this case: a feather. Afterward, Professor McGonagall asked all the students to come to a table where there was a box full of snails. Each student grabbed one and went to their places to leave them on their tables.

"My mum says if you use the slime from a snail on your skin, it would look good in a few weeks," said Marlene as she clutched her snail with a little disgust.

"Poor snails, we'll send them to nothing." Alice put her snail in the palm of her hand. "Easy little fella, I'll take you to the greenhouse after this."

A loud noise behind them was heard and the whole class turned to where the noise was coming from. It was Snape on the floor, apparently, someone had moved his chair and he hadn't noticed so it had knocked him over. James and Sirius started laughing. Lily ran over to help him up and glared at the Gryffindor.

"Be more careful, Snivellus," Sirius said as he laughed.

"Because probably there isn't a next one." James followed him.

"Nice one, Prongs" Sirius whispered.

Jules had heard him perfectly. So, she shot Marlene a look and she noticed her look and understood her perfectly. As James and Sirius walked past them laughing, the two girls stuck out a foot and made them fall to the ground.

"Be more careful, Jamie," Jules said.

"Because surely there is no next one," Marlene said.

"A taste of your own medicine James."

The two looked at each other, laughed, and gave each other high fives. Professor McGonagall, seeing her three students on the floor, just decided to end the class. Everyone started to leave the classroom, Marlene and Jules were still laughing about James and Sirius' faces on the floor. But, the laughter stopped when they saw the two Gryffindor's with their two wands pointed at them.

"Run!" shouted Marlene grabbing Jules' hand and they started running through the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Jules, Marlene! See you at the Great Hall!" Lily shouted in the background.

The girls ran, pushing some of them casually and begging for forgiveness. James and Sirius were behind them trying to catch up. A few minutes had passed, and Jules was getting tired so she decided to go into a cleaning cupboard with Marlene. They closed the door, but Marlene kept laughing and Jules had to cover her mouth. They saw through a gap in the door that James and Sirius were looking for them, but when they couldn't find them, they changed direction.

Jules pulled her hand out of Marlene's mouth. Marlene began to laugh again, infecting Jules with her laughter, and she laughed too. Then they stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Marlene smiled.

"Are we about to kiss right now?" she asked, stretching her lips, causing Jules to laugh even harder.

Marlene and Jules came out of the cupboard, but before leaving they checked that James and Sirius were not there, and headed for the Great Hall to meet up with their friends again. On their way to their destination, they saw Lily and Alice in the distance, upset, entering the Great Hall. Lily was apologizing and Alice was ignoring her. Arriving at their destination, they sat down across from their two friends.

"What happened?" asked Marlene.

"Yes Lily, what happened?" asked Alice, still annoyed.

"We were on our way to the greenhouse, Alice had the snail in her hand and she dropped it..."

"And you know what Lily did?" Marlene and Jules shook their heads. "She stepped on it on purpose!"

"Liar!" shouted Lily. Some people around her were startled and she only blushed with embarrassment.

Jules watched them argue and just laughed. She looked at Marlene and she was enjoying the fight too. For a moment, all Jules could think about was how lucky she was to have them as friends.


	4. Reggie Black

It was the weekend, which meant a break from classes. Jules had already received the letter from Professor Slughorn yesterday, saying that she could move rooms as of today. And the first thing Jules did when she opened her eyes, was to get up and put all her things in her trunk. Books, clothes, among other things. She was thankful that her two roommates were not in the room, she assumed they were in the Great Hall, as it was 10:00 am.

Jules pulled her trunk out of her bedroom. For some reason, it was heavy. When she set it down to regain her strength, Salem sat on top of it.

"Get out of there Salem. You're not helping much." The cat just meowed at her.

"Why is it no surprise that you're talking to your cat?" Jules turned around and ran into Regulus Black. Jules smiled and hugged him.

"Hey, Reggie." Regulus hugged her back and pulled out his wand.

"I want to remind you that we can use magic." He pulled out his wand. "Allow me." Jules' trunk lifted and Salem ran out. "Where shall I take it?"

Jules waved for him to follow her and he did. When they reached the door to her new room, Jules turned to see Regulus who had already put the trunk down.

"Where's Salem?" Jules asked looking for him. Regulus turned and saw Salem walking around with something in his mouth.

"I think you forgot something." Regulus bent down and picked up what Salem was holding. It was Jules' wand. Regulus handed it to her. Jules smiled in thanks.

Regulus Arcturus Black. Called Reggie by Jules. They met when Jules was in her second year and he had just entered Hogwarts. Jules always saw Regulus from afar in the common room. She always saw him alone, everywhere. Regulus was very shy, it was hard for him to get close to people. It was hard for Jules to exchange more than twenty words with him at first. But when you really got to know him, he was the funniest and kindest person you were ever going to meet in this life.

You could say that Regulus was the opposite of his older brother Sirius Black. They were polar opposites. It didn't enter Jules' head how Regulus and Sirius were brothers. The only thing they had in common was long hair and eye color. Regulus was a person you could trust with everything and Sirius was just an arrogant man who only thought of himself.

Regulus sat on Jules' trunk and she sat next to him. Salem lay down on Regulus's lap and Regulus cuddled him.

"I'm going to Quidditch tryouts." Jules looked at him in surprise at what he had said. "Since Pucey already graduated I think I have a chance to be a Seeker."

"That's amazing Reggie!" She hugged him again. "I can't wait to see James' face when he finds out and when you catch the Snitch first." Regulus laughed. "When are the tryouts?"

"Today in the afternoon."

"There you'll see me, in the front row." Regulus smiled at her.

"I have to mentally prepare myself for this." He said as he set Salem aside and stood up. "See you later Juliette."

Regulus was the only person she would accept calling her that. Well, he let her call him Reggie. It was a fair trade.

Jules stood up and walked to the door of his new dormitory.

"Welcome Salem to our new room." She said as she opened the door and then closed it.

Inside the room, there were three beds like her previous room. The bed next to the window was empty so she decided to leave her things there. Salem lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Jules lay down on his side, finally feeling inner peace. She no longer had to stay so late in the common room waiting for Florence and Aria to fall asleep so she wouldn't have to crosswords with them. She smiled, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the quiet.

"What are you doing here?" someone asked. Jules opened her eyes and looked for the owner of that voice.

Lucinda Talkalot.

Lucinda was apparently out of the shower, as she had one towel wrapped around her body and the other in her hair.

"Well, this is my room." Jules closed her eyes again.

"Right, Professor Slughorn told me about you," Lucinda said. "If you're wondering who our other roommate is, don't ask me because I have no idea either. She's never in the room."

"I didn't ask," Jules said and Aria smiled.

"I think we'll get along well."

Lucinda was right.

Jules and Lucinda set off for the Great Hall. Lucinda had told her that Professor Slughorn had chosen her to be captain of the Quidditch team, which Jules congratulated her on. She took the moment to tell her that Regulus was going to try out and that it was a good match for the team. She just told her that she would take an eye on him. Lucinda was one of the best players at Hogwarts, she had the position of Chaser. Jules thinks she is the person who has scored the most goals in all these years. She really was impressive.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, they sat at the Slytherin table. Jules hadn't eaten anything for breakfast because of everything she was doing so she decided to just have some coffee and an apple. Lucinda joined her as she drew some things on a piece of paper. Apparently, they were plays.

The quiet of the Great Hall disappeared as her brother and his three friends entered. The two Slytherins looked at the Marauders as they made their way to their table. Sirius had both arms occupied, one with one girl and the other with another; James was pretending to cry on Remus's shoulder; Remus was comforting him while reading a book, and Peter was eating an apple behind everyone else.

Jules rolled his eyes and continued eating her apple.

"What do they call themselves?" asked Lucinda as she looked at them from afar.

"The Marauders.”

"What a bunch of arseholes. " She scoffed and Jules nodded.

Lucinda continued to plan her plays and Jules continued with her coffee. She saw a copy of the Daily Prophet and grabbed it to find out what was going on outside Hogwarts. Jules read the front page and the headline was: Harold Minchum becomes Minister for Magic. There was a picture of the new minister smiling and giving a thumbs up. Jules looked at the back for the horoscope of the day. She looked for Aries in the list and when she read what the horoscope said for her, but she crumpled it up and put it on the table.

"Bullshit" Jules whispered.

"What did it say?" Lucinda asked.

"Let put a dose of romance in your life." Lucinda laughed.

"It's not funny."

Jules saw in the distance how her brother approached her. Lucinda noticed it too, so she hid all the papers where she had written her plays. When James arrived, he sat down and began to smile.

"What bug bit you today?" Jules asked.

"Guess" Jules was about to answer again, but James continued. "I'm the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain."

"You didn't let me guess."

"I know, I'm just really excited." James applauded. "Today this afternoon we're having tryouts to see who will be on the team this year."

"Congratulations James. You deserve it." Jules smiled at him. She was so proud, she always heard James say he dreamed of being captain one day.

"Thank you, sis"

"Slytherin will be using the pitch this afternoon, Potter," Lucinda said.

"Says who?" asked James.

"Me." She glared at him.

"Are you captain of the Slytherin team?" asked James and Lucinda nodded. James was surprised.

"What, like it's hard?" asked Jules sarcastically. "I mean if you can be it. Anyone can, can't they?" Lucinda laughed and James just rolled his eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Sirius who was standing behind James with Remus and Lupin.

"I think it's time for me to go to the library," Jules said as she stood up from her seat. "See you later, Lucinda."

"I'd go with you Jules, but that's not the place for me," Sirius said.

"That's exactly why I'm going there." Jules smiled falsely as she left.

Jules left the Great Hall and headed for the library. She had to make progress on her Transfiguration homework. Professor McGonagall had left a few questions on Vanishing Spell and there were about ten of them. The teachers had been generous in not leaving so much homework for next week, but she knew that from next week onwards they would start loading them up a lot.

As Jules entered the library she greeted Mrs. Prince with a smile. She looked for a place where she could sit. Fortunately, she saw Lily, Severus, and Marlene sitting at a table in the back. Marlene was trying not to fall asleep and Lily was with Severus apparently doing the same homework Jules was going to do.

"Good morning guys!" Jules said when she got to where her friends were.

"Hi Jules," said Lily. Jules looked up at Snape, expecting a greeting. But, he said nothing until Lily elbowed him.

"Potter." He said without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"Where is Alice?" Jules asked as she sat up and moved Marlene to wake her up.

"She’s cleansing her chakras," Lily replied. Jules nodded. "Yesterday before bedtime she told us she would cleanse the energies in our bedroom with incense so we wouldn't suffer from depression or anxiety. We stayed up late in the common room and that's why Marlene is dying of sleep."

"I didn't do my beauty hours, and I'm going to Quidditch tryouts today."

"Is there any chance you'll be joining me today to watch the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts?" asked Jules.

"And why do you want to go to the trials?" asked Lily.

"Clearly to see Lestrange," Marlene said. "I'm sure he won't need to do the tryouts."

Her friends didn't know that Regulus and Jules were friends. In fact, no one outside of Slytherin's house knew. Regulus didn't want to cause 'trouble' for Jules. Thanks to the fact that Sirius had slandered his family and him over the years at Hogwarts.

"I'm going to see Lucinda, she's my new roommate."

"Lucinda Talkalot?!" Marlene exclaimed.

"You fancy her." Said Lily.

"Of course! I mean, have you seen her?" she said as she imagined her. "She's tall, she's brunette, she's got beautiful eyes, she smokes. She smokes!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Miss McKinnon, this is the second time I have told you to be quiet. You know the rules!" Mrs. Prince said.

"Sorry!" Her two friends laughed. "It's my crush," Marlene whispered.

"It shows," Jules said. "Back to the Transfiguration homework. Lily, can I borrow your homework so I can draw inspiration from your answers to make my own?"

"In other words, you want to borrow my homework so you can copy it?"

"Copy? Never!" Jules replied. "I have Astrology homework done. We can make a deal if you want." She held out her hand to Lily. Lily thought about it and then shook hands with Jules.

"Deal."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Marlene.

"You can get on with your homework," Lily told her. Marlene sighed.

As it was, Lily let Jules copy her homework and Jules let Marlene copy her homework without Lily noticing. When they finished, they went back to the Great Hall for lunch and then to the Quidditch pitch. They met Alice and the Marauders at lunch. Sirius and James had their Quidditch uniforms on. Marlene when she noticed this went back to her dormitory to change as well. They all had lunch and when they finished Jules, Lily, Marlene, and Alice were ready to go to the Slytherin tryouts.

"Where are you going?" asked James.

"It's not your business." Said Lily rising from her seat.

"Evans, of course, it is. I'll follow you everywhere, even if is the end of the world." Jules hit him over the head with a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Why do you have to be so aggressive?" He said, rubbing his head.

The four girls walked away from the Marauders and headed to the Quidditch pitch to wait for the tryouts. They sat in the seats and started talking to each other. Until they saw the people who were going to try out for the team this year start to arrive. Jules saw Regulus looking for someone in the stands and when he saw Jules he smiled at her.

"I didn't know Regulus played Quidditch," Alice said. "Do you think he plays as a Beater like Sirius?"

"I don't think so..." Said Marlene "To be a Beater you need to have strength in your arms, and he has almost no arms at all. It has to be someone like me." She stood up and showed her arms.

"He wants to play like..."

"BOO!" Someone startled them from behind.

It was James with Sirius.

"Sometimes I wonder when you'll stop being so immature," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"You know the answer, Evans." He winked at her. "Jules, don't tell me you've come just to watch Lestrange play?"

"Why does everyone think that?" She rolled her eyes. "I came to see who will be the next members of the team to destroy you this year." Jules grinned mischievously.

"Over our dead body," Sirius said. "Besides, look at them, they're losers." They all looked at the field. "Is that Regulus over there?" The girls nodded. "That affirms what I just said. They're losers." Jules rolled her eyes.

"Starting with Lestrange," James said as he laughed with Sirius.

"I wouldn't laugh too much James, because Regulus will possibly play Seeker," Jules told him. "Besides, I heard he's pretty good."

"Don't believe her Prongs. She's a liar." Sirius said. "I've never seen him on a broom."

"Then you don't know him." Jules looked at him.

"And you do?" he asked, approaching her. But, she decided not to say anything and just looked at the field.

Lucinda had formed two teams. She had said that if any of the Seekers caught the Snitch the game would continue because she wanted to see how the other people played. Lucinda released the four balls from the center and the game began.

Several minutes passed, Regulus had gained altitude so that he could observe where the Snitch was. At times, he moved across the pitch but never left the same altitude. Then he apparently saw the Snitch and flew towards it. The other team's Seeker noticed this and went after it. Regulus was faster. Regulus was trying to reach the Snitch, stretching his arm as far as he could, but suddenly a Bludger was following him from behind. The other Seeker got out of Regulus's way, thus making Regulus its only target.

Jules was preoccupied, watching every moment. She looked between her friends and saw Sirius with his wand. He was manipulating the Bludger. Jules went over to where he was and took the wand out of his hands.

"You are the most despicable person I know,” Jules shouted at him. "How dare you endanger your own brother?"

Sirius was about to reply but was interrupted by a loud clapping sound. Jules turned and saw Regulus with the Snitch in his hand. Jules' mood changed completely at the sight of Regulus's smile. Marlene, Alice and

Lily applauded while James folded his arms.

"Get ready Black, because Slytherin is coming with everything this year." She glared at him and continued to stare at Regulus who was watching her from afar. She winked at him and Lucinda came over to congratulate him.

He was happy.


	5. The Lovers

It was Wednesday morning, Jules had got up at 6:30 am to go to the Owlery. It was very early so she didn't expect to meet many people there. She only expected to find the letter from her friend Alex Davies. She was used to receiving a letter from her friend every two weeks.

Alex Davies. Her only friend from Castelobruxo. She is from California, USA. But, her parents moved to Tarapoto, Peru where there was a community of wizards. Jules thought her parents were very interesting because her mother was a specialist in Herbology and her father was a magizoologist. This made Alex an expert in Herbology.

Alex and Jules were always together. They shared the same room because they both belonged to the same house, Serpentes Fuego. For Jules, going on exchange was one of the best decisions she had made in years. Thanks to the exchange, she learned a lot about Herbology and Magizoology. Which made it easier for her to take these two courses at Hogwarts.

Jules searched through all the owls until she found the familiar Nanda. She gave her some food and picked up the letter she was waiting for. The letter had "Juliette Euphemia Potter" written on it, in red and in smudged handwriting. Jules just rolled her eyes and opened it.

_Dear Juliette,_

_Where can I start? I have a lot of things to tell you. To begin with, I am experimenting with some plants that I have obtained to continue my hallucinogenic pill project. Clearly, these are not addictive and not dangerous either. But, I don't know the side effects yet, so I'll let you know in the next weeks or so what is happening to my body. I tried to look for the plant you told me about in the previous letter but I couldn't find it here. It seems that it is not very common, and if I could find it, it might cost me a lot of money. So it would be good if when we meet you could give me some to start planting around here. The second and last thing I wanted to say, is that there is a possibility that I will go to England in July. So I hope you will prepare an extra bed in your room._

_I send you lots of love._

_Your favorite,_

_Alex :)_

_P.S. I'm sending you a picture of me so you will never forget me._

She smiled as she finished the letter, she was excited to read that Alex was coming to her house for the first time. She opened the envelope again and saw the picture. It was a picture of her with her plants and her salamander on her shoulder, Artie. She put the letter in her purse and went outside to sit on the stairs so she could write back.

Jules wrote her how excited she was about the news and that she was looking forward to seeing her again. She also told her everything that had happened in the last few weeks. There wasn't much to write to her, as nothing interesting had happened. Only her change of room and that James had become captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

She put the letter in the envelope and as she was about to write Alex's name on the envelope someone hits her and scratches the envelope. Jules takes a deep breath as Alice told her not to get upset and gets up to meet the person who had caused her to damage her envelope.

"I'm so sorry Jules" It was Richard Lestrange.

"Don't worry. It's a simple envelope."

"I have another one if you want." He held out an envelope.

"Don't worry, I have an extra one in my bag." Jules rummaged through her things, but she didn't have a spare. Jules looked at Richard, and he chuckled. "I think I'll take that envelope." She took the envelope. "Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"I can't be here?" Richard frowned and stared at her.

"Of course you can... I mean why wouldn't you?" She said nervously smiling at him.

"That's what I thought." He said going inside to drop off his letter. Jules followed him to do the same. "I'm sending a letter to my cousin. He just got engaged."

"With whom? If you can tell, of course."

"Bellatrix Black. Do you know her?"

"I haven't had the pleasure," Jules said as she handed her letter to Nanda.

She had not had the pleasure, nor did I want to meet her at all. She had heard enough about her from Sirius. As usual, he complained about his dear older cousin. He would say things like, "She's a madwoman," "I'm pretty sure she's got a screw loose," "I don't know why she never does her hair."

"I saw you at Quidditch tryouts. You were with your friends."

"Yes! I saw you play from afar." Richard smiled. "I mean, I went to see Regulus... Right! Congratulations! I knew you were going to get it. You're the best Keeper there is in Slytherin."

"Not the best at Hogwarts?" He said touching his chest pretending to be indignant.

"Nope! That would be Diggory." Jules laughed at Richard's reaction.

"Pretty boy." He rolled his eyes and Jules laughed again. "Well, I hope to change your mind when we beat Gryffindor in November."

"Let's hope." He smiled at her. They heard the Hogwarts clock start to chime, signifying that it was 7 a.m. "I think it's time for breakfast."

"Yes, let's go?" Jules nodded.

They left the Owlery on their way to the Great Hall. On the way, Richard was telling her what he was going to do when he left Hogwarts. Jules listened to all his plans and she only asked to herself what she was going to do when she got out of Hogwarts. She knew she had to choose something for her classes next year. But, she really had no idea what she wanted to do.

"Jules, we're here." Jules blinked rapidly. "See you in the common room." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck in your classes." He walked over to where his friends were at the Slytherin table.

Again, Jules had been stunned as she touched her cheek. She was snapped out of her trance when two people push her, knocking her off balance.

"Get out of the way, Potter. You're in the way." Florence said. Jules was about to approach them but someone grabbed her wrist.

It was Remus.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Jules." He said looking at the head table where some teachers were sitting. Jules sighed.

Remus and Jules walked over to where the rest of their friends were. There was Lily, Marlene, and Alice. They sat down in their seats and Jules just waited to be questioned by her friends. But, she wasn't. The three Gryffindor girls were facing the Hufflepuff table. Jules turned to see exactly what they were looking at and it was Leonardo Brown with a cake in front of him. Amos Diggory was lighting the candles and the rest of the Hufflepuffs were ready to sing Happy Birthday.

The Hufflepuff table started singing Happy Birthday. The rest just watched the scene. Jules started clapping with her friends as they sang. It was a nice gesture. When Leo blew out the candles everyone celebrated. Jules looked over to the Slytherin table and everyone was looking at the scene in disgust. Jules known why they were looking like that, Leonardo was a muggle-born.

"He is so handsome," Lily said looking at him. "I'd do anything to make him look at me the way he looks at his drawings. "

"Someone's in love," Marlene said teasingly. Which made Lily elbow her. "I don't blame you. He's the only person who really makes me confused."

"I've seen him in Charms," Jules said as she poured sugar into her tea. "He's always drawing in that notebook of his."

"I'd like to talk to him," Lily said without taking her eyes off him. Remus laughed. "What, you don't think he's cute Remus?" Remus put down his book and turned to look at Leo. Leo noticed that he was looking at him and smiled at him. Remus turned around again, blushing a little.

"He is cute." Marlene stared at Remus, which made him get nervous and continue reading his book. "You have to be careful Lily. If James finds out he might hex him. Or worse." Lily groaned at the sound of James' name.

"If you want I can go up to him and be friends with him," Jules said looking at Lily. Lily had a hopeful look on her face. "If you're that desperate." Remus laughed again with Marlene.

Jules noticed that Alice was not saying anything and that she was concentrating on cards she had only seen in Divination. Every time she pulled out a card, she looked for something in the book on the side.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Jules asked her.

"I am trying to learn to use the Tarot." She replied without looking at her. She shuffled the cards and looked at Lily. "Lily choose a card. That card will represent your future." Lily looked at her excitedly and pulled out a card. "Put it on the table so we can see it."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and went over to look at the card. Alice looked in her book for the card that was on the table.

"Well, it's The Lovers," she read in her book. "It says here that it represents love in its traditional sense. And that reversed it is usually associated with a bad decision or destructive indecision" She looked at the card again while shaking her head from side to side. "But, I don't know if it's reversed."

"I think it's love," Marlene said hugging Lily.

"I'll take that option too," Lily said as she looked back at Leo from afar and sighed.

"Now me, I want to know if I have a chance with Lucinda," Marlene said making Jules laugh. "Not all of us are as lucky as you Jules. And don't think I haven't noticed that Lestrange gave you a kiss in..."

"A kiss where?" exclaimed someone behind them.

Clearly, it was James.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Jules said as she rolled her eyes and put her hands over her ears so she wouldn't hear James.

The rest of the breakfast was listening to James give her reasons why she and Lestrange can't go out. He even told her that he would tell their parents. Jules just let him talk. She cared very little about what James was saying. Thank heavens Remus told him to stop because it was making him cranky. James shut up, as no one wanted to see Remus in a bad mood.

When it was nearly 8 o'clock, everyone left the Great Hall to go to their classes. They were all there except for Sirius. No one asked about him as everyone knew what he was probably doing at this hour. Until he came running out and buttoned the first buttons of his shirt.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Here Padfoot, I saved you a sandwich to eat," Peter said as he handed him the sandwich.

"Don't worry Wormtail. I already ate." He winked. James and Peter laughed. Jules just looked at him in disgust and rolled her eyes at him. "Jules, darling. Don't be jealous."

"Jealous? Bless your delusional heart." She said as she turned around to head to her Charms class. "See you guys later."

"She's crazy about me," Sirius whispered to Remus.

Jules decided to just ignore him and head to class. She had to go a little early to sit next to Leonardo so she could do Lily a favor. Jules walked into the classroom and saw Leonardo sitting at the front table drawing in his notebook. Jules approached him. She had faith that he would let her sit with him.

"Jules!" Shouted someone behind her. It was Lucinda.

Sorry, Lu. Thought Jules.

Jules tapped Leo on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" asked Jules. Leo didn't expect Jules to decide to sit with him, so he just nodded. "I'm Jules. Happy birthday."

"Oh, thank you so much! I'm Leo. Leonardo Brown" He smiled warmly at her.

"Jules, you're a bitch." Lucinda shouted from behind.

"I think your friend is upset." They turned to look at Lucinda. Lucinda pulled her middle out. "Very upset."

"I don't know her," Jules said turning around again. Leo looked at her in disbelief.

"Fuck you, Potter!" Lucinda shouted again.

"Maybe I do know her." Jules smiled at him. "Who do you draw?" Jules asked when she saw his notebook.

"Beautiful people." He said as he continued to draw.

"Speaking of beautiful people. I have a friend. Very beautiful. Who has an eye on you."

"Really?"

"Maybe one day you'll know who is."

"Oh, I think I know who is." He said as he smiled and closed his book.

Jules and Leo continued talking until Professor Flitwick arrived and began his lesson. Jules was ready to sleep for a while in class as she thought they were going to do a revision like last week but a piece of paper fell on her head. Jules turned to see Lucinda who had another paper in her hand. She threw it again, but this time in her face. She turned again to see Professor Flitwick but Lucinda was still bothering her.

"Today we will no longer be doing a review of spells you have seen in previous years..."

Another piece of paper falls on Jules' head.

"This spell makes its victim..."

Another one. Jules is lost her patience. Jules turned around and was about to say something to Lucinda.

"Silencio".

Jules tried to speak but could not.

"... be quiet for a certain moment." He looked at Jules and she just folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. The rest of her classmates started laughing. Especially Lucinda.

Fuck. Thought Jules

Jules was grateful that the class had passed quickly, she didn't speak again in class. She didn't want Professor Flitwick to do the same to her. It was enough. She knew the professor was doing it to annoy her. He had done it before at Frog Choir rehearsals.

"You're very quiet, Jules," Lucinda told her as she left the room.

"She's decided to ignore you until you apologize to her," Leo said. "I'm Leo, by the way."

"Lucinda."

"I know."

Leo accompanied Lucinda and Jules to their Transfiguration class as he had a free period. Jules decided to talk to Lucinda because Lucinda was getting unbearable. As they were about to arrive at the classroom, Jules saw Lily, Marlene, and Remus outside the classroom. Lily saw Jules with Leo and smiled, and Jules winked at her. Lily tried to fix her hair and asked Marlene something as she nodded.

"Hey guys," Jules said when she had reached her friends. "This is Leonardo, I mean Leo..." She introduced Leo. "This is Lily." Introduced Lily. "Marlene and lastly Remus."

"Hi Leo," said Lily.

"Hi." He returned the greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, Leonardo," Remus said as he stretched out a hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Remus." He shook his hand and smiled at him. "Call me Leo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! The new chapter is going to be up on Thursday or Friday. Thank you so much for all your love and support. What do you think about the story?


	6. Liquid Luck

Jules after a long two hours of History of Magic made her way to the Fat Lady's portrait to wait for her friends to arrive and let her in. Jules was welcomed into the Gryffindor common room after she managed to convince the prefects to let her in. The other Gryffindors had no problem with her being there. That was because James and Marlene had blackmailed them with to be hexed. And, no one wanted that.

Arriving at her destination, she leaned against the wall to wait. They were supposed to be there by now. At this time everyone had a free period and like last week they were going to wait for their next class in the comfort of the common room.

Jules began to lose patience. She saw the stairs moving but no one was coming up them. She began to wonder if she had arrived too early or too late. Maybe they were already inside and they didn't think she was coming. Many doubts and possibilities began to invade her head until the entrance opened.

"I knew you were out," Marlene said. "Come on in."

Jules walked in and her ears were invaded with the melody of _Combination of the Two_ by _Big Brother and the Holding Company_. The first thing she saw was James and Sirius, with their ties on their heads, as they danced in circles holding hands. You couldn't tell they were singing because they were just shouting. When the guitar solo came on, Sirius stood on the table as if he had a guitar and was playing it. James was still dancing but this time alone and moving his head from side to side. When the solo was over, the two continued until the end of the song.

"Thank you, thank you! You've been an amazing audience," James said. But, no one was paying attention to them anymore, just Jules and Marlene.

"Incredible show," Marlene said as she slowly clapped her hands. "They're ready for the circus now." Jules laughed.

"Where are the others?" asked Jules.

"Library," said Marlene, sitting down in one of the sofas. "They wanted to move forward with the essay they left us today."

"We have a free period and they waste their time on that," said Sirius, sitting down near the window. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He puffed on it and blew the smoke out the window. James walked over to him, took the cigarette from him, and threw it away. "I hate that Evans put this idea into you that smoking is bad for your health. I think it drives girls crazy." He took another cigarette out of his pocket. James rolled his eyes and sat down next to the two girls.

"Well… Now that we're alone. Is Evans planning a date with me to Hogsmeade?" asked James. Both girls laughed. "I know all about it."

"What exactly is it all?" asked Marlene.

"I overheard her talking to Moony in class today. She kept telling him that she was planning everything for Hogsmeade and that she just needed him to say yes."

"It's not all about you James," Jules said with a laugh. James' face changed completely.

"But if not me, then who?" The two girls ignored him. "Come on Jules! I'm your brother"

"And?"

"Isn't that enough?" Jules shook his head "I'm your twin brother!" Jules and Marlene snorted.

"Literally, how is he so attractive?" Sirius said, drawing the attention of the three of them. James walked over to where he stood and looked out the window to see who he was referring to.

"Who Padfoot?" he asked when he saw that there was no one outside.

"Me," he said, pointing to the glass where his reflection could be seen. He moved his hair to the side and winked at James. James slapped his head. Sirus groaned. "Now, you are acting like Jules."

"Now, I'm offended," James said indignantly, putting a hand to his chest.

"Bloody hell! I've never met such an idiotic duo." Jules said to Marlene

"Me neither," Marlene said as she put her head on Jules' lap and closed her eyes to rest for a while.

Jules and Marlene fell asleep on the sofa. Fortunately, James and Sirius decided not to disturb them as they had more important things to do. After an hour, Jules got up. Marlene was still asleep. She looked at the time and realized that it was 20 minutes before her next class was due to start.

Jules left the Gryffindor common room to head towards the Slytherin common room, but not before telling Marlene that she would meet her in the dungeons to go to her class afterward. Jules stopped when she was at the entrance. A stretch of the bare, damp stone wall.

"Emerald," said Jules, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open.

Jules walked in and saw some people studying and others just sitting in the armchairs chatting. She went to her room to pick up her book. In her room, saw Salem sleeping. She searched through her things for the book, but couldn't find it. She stopped for a moment, thinking of all the places it could be. Someone knocked on the door, breaking her concentration.

"You were looking for this?" asked Richard Lestrange, holding up the book as he moved it slowly. Jules reached over and took it. "You shouldn't leave your things in the common room. Someone might take them."

"Like you?" Richard chuckled. "Thank you, I've just got class in 8 minutes." Jules walked out and closed the door. She started walking towards the exit.

"Oi Jules!" Jules stopped and turned to meet him again. "I was wondering if tomorrow after my Quidditch practice you were free?" He asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"What for?" asked Jules.

"Talk?"

"Where do we meet?"

"Quidditch pitch

"7 o'clock?"

"7 o'clock" Richard smiled.

"I'll see you there," Jules said as she turned around and continued on her way.

Even if she did not look nervous on the outside, she was nervous on the inside.

Jules put all the possible scenarios that could happen tomorrow out of her head. On her way out she saw Marlene, Lily, and Alice up ahead. Jules ran to catch up with them.

"How are my favorite girls?" Jules said hugging them from behind.

"Thanks Merlin, you're here," Alice said. "Marlene hasn't stopped talking about..."

"That we should have a name as a group." Marlene interrupted.

"Like a band?" Jules asked confused.

"No, like the Marauders."

"Like that bunch of idiots?"

"Now that you ask, it does sound ridiculous," Marlene said.

"But, imagine having a band." Said Alice "The four of us in a band..."

The four girls began to imagine that.

"It would be cool but impossible." Said, Lily.

"Yes..."

"Yes. Apart from that, there are OWLs this year."

"Yes..."

A silence pervaded the conversation. Now they were each in their own little world. Imagining that possibility. Each had "denied" the idea but inside they knew they liked the idea. As for Jules, she couldn't get it out of her head. The idea of having a band with her three best friends, singing and composing songs that they had created, seemed unreal to her. She knew inside that it could become a reality if the four of them were ready for that. But, she didn't think her friends thought so.

She was very wrong.

The four entered their classroom and sat down in their respective seats. They kept looking at each other but said nothing. More people began to join the class and with them the Marauders.

"Why are you girls so quiet?" Remus asked when he saw them.

They looked at each other and began to laugh. But, the laughter stopped when Professor Slughorn came in and started his class. Making it so that now the only subject on their minds was Potions.

"Good morning everyone! Today we will be performing the Draught of Peace, this usually comes in Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is a potion that calms anxiety and soothes agitation. You have to be careful because if you don't have it you could put the drinker into a long sleep." He laughed "You will work in pairs. You can choose your partners." He pulled something out of his pocket. "Because it is a complicated potion, the pair that makes it perfect within 95 minutes gets to take this." He held out a vial. "Felix Felicis."

"This is my chance," James said. He grabbed Lily's shoulder. "This time you'll say yes." He winked at her and Lily just looked at him in disgust and pulled James's hand off her shoulder.

"Please tell me we'll be partners so whatever is going through James's head doesn't happen," Lily said to Jules and Jules just laughed.

"Lily, you read my mind"

"Well that leaves me with Marlene," said Alice.

"No, I'll ask Lucinda to be my partner." Alice rolled her eyes. Marlene tried to ignore her and looked around for Lucinda. "Oi, Lucinda! You and me, partners!" Lucinda looked at her and pointed at the boy sitting next to her. "Maybe next time!" she turned to Alice "You're lucky Alice."

"Well, now that everyone has their partners, we can start. You have 95 minutes. Begin!" Applauded.

Lily and Jules looked at the page with the instructions for the potion. They looked at the ingredients and the procedure. Lily went through all the ingredients while Jules read the whole procedure.

_To brew the **Draught of Peace** , follow these steps:_

  1. _Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green._
  2. _Stir until the potion turns blue._
  3. _Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple._
  4. _Allow simmering until the potion turns pink._
  5. _Add syrup of hellebore until the potion turns turquoise._
  6. _Allow simmering until the potion turns purple._
  7. _Shake powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red._
  8. _Stir until the potion turns orange._
  9. _Add more porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise._
  10. _Allow simmering till the potion turns purple._
  11. _Add powdered unicorn horn until the potion turns pink._
  12. _Stir until the potion turns red._
  13. _Allow simmering until the potion turns purple._
  14. _Add more powdered moonstone until the potion turns grey._
  15. _Allow the potion to simmer until it turns orange._
  16. _Add more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turns white. Stirring_
  17. _Simmering lowers the heat. Add exactly 7 drops of hellebore._



Professor Slughorn was right. It was an advanced potion, but that wasn't going to stop the duo from earning that Felix Felicis. Lily arrived with all the ingredients. She would be in charge of providing all the ingredients so that she would have the exact amounts. Jules would take care of the rest while Lily did the rest. They had to have a lot of patience and order for everything to go smoothly. The two friends were very focused on the potion. Lily added the ingredients, Jules stirred the potion. They were checking their books, taking notes on everything that happened to remember them in their OWLs.

When 45 minutes had passed, Jules looked around to see how the others were doing. Jules could tell that Remus was stressed because he was yelling at Peter what to do. Lucinda and her partner had given up trying because they were not doing anything. Alice and Marlene were reading their book and looking at their cauldron worriedly. Sirius and James were doing well, Jules wasn't surprised because they were really good but not like her and Lily. However, there was someone she was worried about.

Snape.

Snape was arguably one of the best in the class, if not the best. She saw where Snape was and saw that he was one step ahead of them. His partner was asleep at the table. He was doing everything by himself. Jules had to do something, she knew that Felix Felicis could use it in the future.

"Snape is one step ahead of us," Jules said to Lily. Lily looked over to where Snape was standing.

"It's better that Sev has it than James and Sirius." She went back to doing what she was doing.

But, Jules did not want Snape to have it. She knew that if Lily found out what she was going to do, she would not forgive her.

"Lily, can you take over for a while? I need to go to the restroom." Lily nodded. Jules grabbed the leftover powdered moonstone.

Jules approached Professor Slughorn for permission and he let her go. As she was about to leave, she pulled Lucinda's arm and forced her to come with her. Lucinda scowled at her and folded her arms.

"I need you to help me with something." Lucinda just looked at her, she was waiting for her to keep talking. "I need you to pour this." She held out the powdered moonstone. "Into Snape's cauldron."

"What will you give me in return?" asked Lucinda.

"I will do your History of Magic and DADA homework."

"Deal. But, Snape won't take an eye out of his cauldron. It's going to be difficult."

"That's where I come in. I'll walk past their table and fall off by chance. I'll draw the attention of the classroom, and as they'll see me on the floor Snape will have to help me as they'll all be waiting for him to help me, won't they?" Lucinda just nodded. "So, while all that is going on, you will pour the powdered moonstone into the cauldron. His partner won't notice because he's asleep. ”

"I hope it works.”

"It will work. Trust me. Now get into the class without them noticing." She gave her the powdered moonstone. Lucinda went inside and the plan was set in motion.

Jules entered the classroom again but this time she passed Snape's table. Jules saw that one of his feet was out of place so she took the opportunity to trip over his foot. She collided with Snape's foot and fell. She did not expect it to really hurt. The whole room turned to see what happened, as Jules expected. She grabbed her knee, feigning pain. Snape turned to see Jules on the floor and walked over to her. Lucinda was walking over to where they were.

"Jules! Are you okay?" Lily approached. Snape looked at her and offered Jules a hand.

"What did you do to her Snivellus?" said Sirius.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Black."

"But to me you do," James said, coming dangerously close.

"Guys, I'm fine. I just tripped over his foot." Jules said as she looked at Lucinda from afar. She winked at her and went back to her seat and pretended to be asleep.

"He must have done it on purpose," said James, glaring at him.

"Or it's just your sister who's a pathetic idiot?" said Florence from behind as she laughed with other Slytherins.

"Language, Miss Yaxley." Professor Slughorn approached Jules. "I believe Miss Potter is well,” He said as he held out a hand to Jules and she took it. "Are you all right, Miss Potter?" Jules nodded. "Then get back to your seat and get on with that potion. Everyone! You have 30 minutes!" He clapped her hands and everyone went on with their potions.

Jules returned to her seat while clutching her knee. Alice and Marlene asked her if she was okay and she just nodded. Inside, Jules was laughing. Everything had gone as she had planned. By adding the extra powdered moonstone she was going to alter the potion but Snape would not notice visually, he would only notice that his potion would not reach the desired properties.

The final 30 minutes passed quickly. Lily and Jules had managed to finish the potion before the 95 minutes were up. James and Sirius had finished after them. Professor Slughorn, went round each table to see who had done the potion perfectly. Most of the room did it poorly. When the professor passed Snape's place, he looked at him in disappointment. Snape looked down at his book every few seconds, searching for an explanation as to why his potion had gone wrong.

"I hope you won't disappoint me," said Professor Slughorn as he approached Jules and Lily’s table. "The color is just right. It gives off the silver vapor." He smiled, grabbed a vial, and filled it with the potion. "It’s perfect!"

Professor Slughorn reached into his desk and pulled out a vial containing Felix Felicis from one of the drawers. Jules and Lily smiled and approached when he asked them to come forward.

"As promised, one vial of Felix Felicis. Congratulation! I expected nothing less from two of my best pupils" He handed the vial to Lily. "Use it well!" He started clapping and the rest of the class followed suit. Only two people did not applaud.

Sirius and James.

"Professor!" James raised his hand. "It's unfair! You don't check ours."

"Potter, it was totally unnecessary! Even if you guys made it perfect. Miss Potter and Miss Evans ended up first." He smiled at his two students.

James folded his arms and rolled his eyes. Which made Lily snorted, Jules just looked at her brother and smirked in triumph.

“Don't think I didn't notice your little act a while back” said Lily as she smiled at her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon/evening/morning,
> 
> This chapter is long. I hope you like it. As always I thank you for all your support. I still can't confirm when I will upload a new chapter. But if I don't upload one this weekend, expect it on Tuesday. I wish you all the best for the rest of the week! 
> 
> I send you all my love,
> 
> Wear a mask and take care
> 
> -And


	7. A new adventure?

Jules was sitting watching Slytherin practice. She had decided to go to the pitch early before her friends started questioning her about where she was going. The practice had about fifteen minutes left. Lucinda made them practice every day for at least an hour. This year they would not be allowed to lose the cup.

When the practice was over, Richard waved for her to wait for him as he had to change. But, Jules was not left alone as Regulus was approaching to keep her company.

"I'm sure you didn't come to see me." He said as he sat down beside her. Jules just shook her head. "So... that leaves me with another option. Lestrange." Jules nodded. "How quickly did you fall for him?" Jules elbowed him.

"I just came here to chat as friends".

"Sure..." He rolled his eyes. "Fella... Nobody believes that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb Jules. Even I can tell Lestrange has a thing for you." Jules was just paying attention to him. "Haven't you noticed that he's..."

"I think Regulus needs to go wash up because he's starting to smell," Richard interrupted him as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Regulus sighed and stood up. He leaned close to Richard's ear and whispered something in his ear. Jules just watched Richard and Regulus laugh. She wanted to know what Regulus had told him, so she had to ask Richard. Regulus walked away and left them alone.

"Ready?" asked Richard, stretching out his hand. Jules looked at him in confusion. "Do you trust me?"

"Should I?"

"It's up to you." Jules grabbed his hand and Richard smiled at her. "Follow me."

The two walked hand in hand and left the Quidditch pitch. Jules just followed him, still holding hands. Richard was heading towards the south side of the castle. They must have walked for about five minutes. Until they reached their destination. It was the Great Lake. Even though it was already night, it was not that dark. The moon gave enough light.

"It's too cold to get in at this hour," Jules said.

"That's not the plan." He pulled out his wand and cast a spell on a piece of wood. He had turned it into a boat. He climbed into the boat and waited for Jules to do the same. "What's going on?"

"Are you sure we can do this?" asked Jules.

"A Potter is afraid of breaking rules?"

"I'm talking about you, dummy. You're Head Boy." She folded her arms. Richard laughed.

"I wouldn't mind breaking a few rules if I could have a moment alone with you. Besides, we're not breaking any rules if no one's watching."

Without a second thought, Jules jumped into the boat. When they were far from the shore Richard stopped the boat and pulled out his wand for the second time.

"Cave inimicum" He put his wand away. "With this, no one will know where we are, plus it'll let your friends don't keep an eye on us," Jules looked at him in confusion. "I saw them hiding by the entrance to the Quidditch pitch," Jules grunted which made Richard laugh. "Now that we're alone, tell me a bit about yourself?"

"What exactly do you want to know?" Jules asked.

"Tell me who you are."

"I'm... Jules?" She looked at him in confusion. He just shook his head. "I'm Jules Potter?" He kept shaking his head. "I'm 15 years old..."

"I know that already. Do you want me to help you?" Jules nodded. "For example... I am my memories, my experiences, my beliefs, my desires... All of those things are the things that matter most to me and all of those things add up to who I really am." Richard moved closer to her and touched with his finger Jules' chest. "It's the sum of things that really matter to you," he trailed off. "Now... Who are you?"

Jules began to think about what Richard had said. Taking into account what he had said about who he was, Jules began to think about each of those aspects. Shee realized that each of the factors that Richard had mentioned related to one thing. Music. Music was present in every one of her memories, desires, experiences, etc.

"I'm Juliette." Richard folded his arms. Jules laughed. "Let me finish..." Richard just smiled at her and waved his hand, motioning for her to go on. "I'm your favorite song, the one you can't get out of your head at first. The one that after you listen to it after a long time makes you have a good time. The one that can make you feel better just by listening to it. I'm like music, sometimes sad and sometimes happy." Jules stood and looked at the moon. "I'm like the moon full of secrets and memories." She stared at the moon until Richard's applause disconcerted her.

Jules looked back at Richard. He was smiling at her and still clapping his hands, but shaking his head from side to side, implying that he had not done badly.

"Was it necessary to stand up and make it all dramatic?"

"I had to put some feeling into it," Jules said. "Are you afraid we're going to fall in the water?"

"Of course not, because the one who will fall will be you, not me."

"Do you want to bet?" Jules asked.

"5 galleons." Jules nodded but before she said anything Jules was already in the water. "I told you I wasn't going down myself."

Jules began to pretend to drown.

"Jules, this is no time for jokes. I've already won. "Jules kept up her act. "Jules." Now he looked at her worried. "You must be kidding." He jumped in the lake and grabbed Jules.

When Jules felt him grab her she started to laugh out loud. Richard just gave her a dirty look. Now she was not only laughing about what happened but at Richard's reaction. Jules threw water on him and he still wasn't laughing.

"Don't tell me you're upset." Richard was serious. "Then that will be my reason for leaving," Jules said, swimming towards the shore. But, two arms grabbed her and pulled her back to where she was.

Richard and Jules fell silent as the two stood face to face. Richard's face had changed, now he had a smile on his face. Jules only felt that her cheeks were red. But, to hide it, Jules tried to get away from Richard and throw water on him. When he managed to get away, Jules swam to the shore. She began to run, laughing at Richard's screams she heard from behind her.

"You're not getting away that fast!" Richard shouted behind her.

She knew Richard was following her from behind. He was clearly faster, but she had the advantage. She was still in her wet clothes because she had no time to dry herself with her wand. She entered the castle, but the laughter stopped when she saw Professor McGonagall standing with her arms crossed at the end of the corridor.

Fuck. Jules thought.

She stopped running and when she turned around she saw Richard who had the same reaction as Jules had when she saw Professor McGonagall. Jules grabbed Richard's arm and pulled him to follow her. They were trying to escape and ignore McGonagall. But, they heard their names behind them.

"Don't think you're going to escape these," McGonagall said. "So, turn around or I'll have you come by force." The two Slytherins turned and headed towards her. "Now... Can you explain why you're all wet?" she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Good night Minnie," Jules said smiling at her but McGonagall did not smile back. "It's alright... It just started raining about ten minutes ago." McGonagall just stared at her, not believing a word of it.

"Then why hasn't it rained here?"

"That's the question I'm wondering too," Jules said, looking around. "The weather works in very mysterious ways." Richard was just trying not to laugh so Jules elbowed him and he looked at her with a What? face.

"Detention Juliette and I will take 25 points off Slytherin," McGonagall said seriously. Jules just sighed.

"Professor this is entirely my fault. I take full responsibility." Richard said.

"There is nothing to worry about Lestrange. I don't think our Head Boy did anything wrong, did he?" Richard was about to reply but Jules just shook her head. "I had hoped so. Miss Potter, I'll expect you tomorrow to give you your detention." She turned and left.

Jules imagined her possible detention. She could be sent to Filch and he could send her to clean some paintings, or she could be sent to Hagrid. Clearly, she preferred the second option. She wanted nothing to do with Filch and his bad temper.

"You should have let me take the blame," Richard said. "Maybe I would have been spared this one. Now, you've got detention."

"It doesn't matter. It was worth it." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Of course it was worth it." He said and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of my sister Lestrange!" James exclaimed. Richard let go of her hand.

Jules heard her brother's voice and her calmness frothed. She sighed in annoyance and Richard laughed. Jules could no longer cope with his brother's attitude. These little scenes of jealousy, make any boy run, but thanks to Merlin, Richard did not give a damn about James.

"Why are you all wet?" James asked. Completely ignoring Richard. "You know what..." He closed his eyes. "I don't want to know. We're leaving." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the Great Hall.

"See you later Jules!" Richard shouted to him in the distance.

"I'm sure there's no Lestrange after!" shouted James.

Jules was trying to let go of James but it was impossible. James had decided not to let go until they reached the Great Hall where her friends and the Marauders might be. It started to get cold as the wind was blowing and she was still in all her wet clothes.

As they entered the Great Hall, there were curious glances to see what was going on. When they reached their friends, they all turned their gaze to the twins. Lily, seeing Jules all wet, pulled out her wand and helped her dry off.

"What happened?" Lily asked Jules.

"How was the little walk in the dark with Lestrange?" asked Marlene in a flirtatious tone of voice.

"In the dark?" asked James. His face was turning red. "I'm going to go look for his son of a..."

"Language," Remus said and James just sighed.

James was going to look for Lestrange but Sirius grabbed him.

"Prongs, I think our little Juliette had her moment of fun," Sirius said looking at Jules. "Besides, she needed it. Lately, she's been in a bad mood and..."

Now the one they had to grab was Jules. And so it was, Marlene and Lily grabbed her so she wouldn't punch Sirius in the face. Sirius's out-of-character remarks only made all the good things that had happened disappear.

"I think we'd better take Jules before she wants to break your face," Alice said as she stood up.

Marlene, Jules, and Alice took Jules away from the four Gryffindors. When Jules calmed down they let her go and started walking around the castle. They were looking for a place where there were not too many people and where they could talk about what had happened to Richard and Jules. Her friends were insisting on telling them everything but Jules had told them that she would do it after she found a good place.

When they found the perfect spot they sat down on the floor and Jules began to tell them everything that had happened from the moment he told her to follow him to the meeting with James. She added that Richard had noticed that the three of them were following and spying on them. But, they just pretended and tried to deflect the subject so Jules could go on with the details.

"I think you would have kissed him in the lake," Marlene said.

"No Mar, you have to get to know each other first." Lily refuted and Alice nodded.

"It's better to go slowly." Alice continued. "The important thing is .... What did you feel?"

Her three friends stared at her, causing Jules to blush.

"I mean, he's cute... and older and wiser" Marlene laughed.

"Jules you are the worst at describing how you feel." All three laughed. "You're all red as a tomato."

"Stop it! Now I want to change the subject," said Jules, covering her face.

The four friends changed the subject and the conversation continued. But, there came a moment when silence invaded the conversation. None of the four said anything, they were all in their heads. It was not an awkward moment. It was normal for it to happen.

"You guys... I've had this in my head since yesterday and I can't get it out. I mean..." Alice sighed. "I've read that it's not good to keep things to yourself, so I've taken all my energy to tell you that I don't think it's a bad idea to have a band. I mean... only if you guys want to. I know it seems hard with the way things are going lately but wouldn't it be fun to do it? Create new memories and keep them forever in..." Marlene interrupted her by hugging her.

"Thank you for reading my lens. But, don't go on because you're going to make me all emotional." Marlene let her go.

Jules and Lily said nothing, Marlene and Alice waited for an answer. Jules didn't know how to begin. It was true that she could not stop thinking about it either. Last night she was trying to sleep but she just could not get to sleep. In her head was the idea of what it would be like to have a band with her three best friends.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea to me!" Jules said, at last, smiling at them.

Only Lily was missing. It was all up to Lily. She had the last word. If she refused, the plan would not go ahead. Jules was nervous, as were her other two friends. Lily was taking a long time to make a decision. There were many factors to take into account and she was considering each one.

"I have a condition," Lily said. "Promise me we won't let our responsibilities fall by the wayside." The three friends nodded as they smiled excitedly. "Then, yes!" The four of them squealed with excitement and hugged each other.

"Now we have to think of everything. A name, the songs, the instruments, a place to... rehearse".

"Now that's a big problem, we can't use the music room, can we?" said Lily turning to Jules.

"I don't know, I'd have to convince Flitwick, but it's not impossible. Maybe he'll ask me to come to more rehearsals and not just once a week," sighed Jules.

"But there must be another place, right?" asked Alice.

The four of them started to think. They really needed a place to rehearse with all the things they would need. Without the instruments or the place, the plan could not be realized.

"Oi, girls! This door wasn't there when we arrived, was it?" Alice asked.

"I've never seen this door before," Jules said, getting up from her seat. Her friends did the same and headed for the door. "Should we open it?"

"I want to open it," said Marlene as she opened the door.

When the doors opened, they saw a large room with several instruments.

"Girls, I think we found the Room of Requirement," Lily said as she walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Finally, a new chapter and the adventure of my favorite girls begin! I hope you liked this chapter! From here it all starts. Now that I'm on vacation for a month I'll try to upload more often. Possibly on Thursday, there will be a new chapter.
> 
> Use your mask and take care of yourselves!
> 
> -and


	8. The Unmentionable One

Jules decided to go to lunch and meet her friends after her long morning in detention with Filch. As expected Professor McGonagall had decided to send her off with him. It had been about four hours before Filch decided to let her go because he was tired of hearing her complain. When she arrived at the Great Hall, she approached the Gryffindor table and there were Marlene, Alice, Remus, and Leo.

"Speaking of the devil," Remus said. Jules looked at him confused. "Don't worry, we weren't talking about anything bad."

"Of course not..." Leo said sarcastically taking a drink of water. Making the rest of them laugh.

"What kind of friends talk bad behind my back?" Jules said indignantly. She looked from side to side and was about to ask about Lily.

"She's with Severus. I was with them in the library but hunger was getting the better of me. Lily was explaining to him what possibly went wrong with his potion. On my way here, I ran into Remus."

"Now all my doubts are solved. Thank you, Leo." Jules smiled at him.

"Today we're going to go you-know-where, aren't we?" Marlene whispered in Jules's ear. Jules elbowed her.

"Let's not talk about it here," mumbled Alice, who had overheard Marlene.

"You know that telling secrets at the table is rude?" said Remus. "So... do you wish to share with the class what you were talking about?"

The three girls looked at each other not knowing what to say. They could not tell Remus because that would mean he was likely to tell his little group and that was the last thing they wanted. Jules had a way out in mind.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Jules. Remus and Leo nodded.

"Jules, are you sure?" Marlene asked.

"If the boys want to know how to put in a tampon, there's no problem, is there?" she asked her friends, who shook their heads. "First you have to open your..."

"No! Please! We're eating!" Remus exclaimed and Leo was covering his ears as he chewed some of his food. All three girls giggled.

After a few minutes, the others joined in. Jules introduced Leo to Sirius, James, and Peter who had not yet had the pleasure. Jules was grateful that James did not suspect that Leo was the boy Lily was planning to take to Hogsmeade.

During lunch, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Lily trying to ignore James who sat next to her, Marlene and Sirius arguing while Peter laughed at the two of them, Alice telling Leo about his sign and how people with this sign usually are, Remus and Jules just sharing some chocolate he had brought while talking about their plan to convince McGonagall to commentate on the Quidditch matches again this year.

Last year McGonagall had decided that they would replace the Ravenclaw pair because they had a throat problem. They hesitated at first but finally decided to do it because McGonagall told them they would get extra points in Transfiguration. They were a success, but McGonagall sent them to detention because of the words they used.

"Jules, I need your help" Sirius interrupted her conversation with Remus. "Here comes Florence and I need you to tell me how to say 'Hello beautiful' in Spanish. I've heard that speaking in Spanish makes girls fall at your feet faster." Remus laughed at the stupidity he had heard.

"Why would I help you with Florence? Besides, you know French, you can say it in French."

"If you don't help me you'll give me to understand that you're jealous that I'm going to flirt with Florence, _chérie._ " He said with a smile on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"Cherry?" asked Jules in confusion. Remus and Sirius laughed.

"Oh Cherry, I thought you were smarter than that." He put his hand on Jules' head and messed up her hair. "Now tell me before she goes off with her Slytherin friends."

"Ok!" 'Surrendered' Jules. "You have to say 'hola' and then 'pe-rra'." She said slowly trying not to laugh.

"Hola, pe-la?" Sirius asked trying to say the second word.

"Pe-rra" Jules repeated. "Or if you find it difficult you can say zo-rra."

"Zo-la... Excellent Cherry, I owe you one." He ran after Florence and Jules was finally able to start laughing.

"I'm sure that's not how you say 'hello beautiful' in Spanish," Remus said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Jules looked away from Sirius and Florence. Florence smiled as she listened to Sirius and he only moved closer to her. "Maybe the first part I did say correctly, but the second part I changed a little bit." She laughed.

"What does it mean?"

"You know... bitch. Nothing out of this world. Just facts." Remus laughed and shook his head. "Now, I'm just waiting to hear her in the common room as Sirius told her in Spanish 'Hermosa'."

"Jules, it's time," Lily said as she approached her.

Jules, Marlene, Alice, and Lily said goodbye to everyone. James wanted to know where they were going and wanted to follow them. But, Marlene whispered something in his ear and James stopped asking and insisted, so he stayed with his friends.

They headed down the seventh-floor corridor where they knew they would find the Room of Requirement. They checked every few minutes to make sure no one was following them. They just hoped that no one was near the place.

"Jules!" Shouted someone behind them.

The four girls turned to look at Richard Lestrange, Jules' friends nudged her towards him and they continued on their way.

"Hey!" he said as he stood in front of her.

"Hey!"

"How was detention? I saw you running out of the common room this morning so I assumed you were on your way to McGonagall's."

"Yes, Minnie decided to send me to Filch." She rolled her eyes. "I guess she didn't believe the rain." Richard laughed.

"Of course not silly." Jules tapped him on the shoulder. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Is this a date or an outing to talk?" Jules said with a teasing tone.

"Ehm..." He smiled nervously. "Take it as you want. So... is that a yes?"

"I have to check my schedule. You know..." She approached him. "I'm a busy person." He smiled and walked over.

"So that makes two of us." He looked at her straight in the eye. "You let me know. You have three weeks." Richard grabbed her hand and kiss it. "I'll see you later." He turned and left.

Jules waited for him to disappear so she could be on her way. She ran to where her friends were, but apparently, they were already in the Room of Requirement. Jules closed her eyes and thought about it. The door began to appear and she walked in. Her three friends were already sitting there waiting for them. All three turned as they heard the door close.

"What did Lestrange say to you?" asked Alice.

"He invited me to Hogsmeade," she said 'uninterestedly', sitting down next to them.

"And what did you say?" Marlene smiled.

"I was going to think about it"

"Jules!" All three exclaimed, startling her.

"Don't play hard to get!" said Lily.

"I'm making him suffer... a little bit. Well..." She takes her notebook out of her bag. "Here are my songs. Please don't read the first few pages. They're... embarrassing." Her three friends inspected Jules' notebook. "You can start reading from when I left for Brazil."

Alice, Marlene, and Alice began to read sheet by sheet every song Jules had written. Sheet by sheet meant from the beginning. They had ignored what Jules had told them about not reading her first songs. The first ones were like simple poems but in her exchange, she began to compose more because she began to feel and experience more interesting things.

" _Mamma Mia..._ " Alice read.

"Oh no!" Jules took her notebook from them. "Not that one. Dark times."

"From what I read it seems to be about..." Jules covered Marlene's mouth with her hand.

"We don't talk about him. Remember." She held out her hand. "Dark times." Marlene nodded.

"The unmentionable one," Lily said. "I'll never forget his name."

"Lorenzo" Alice shouted in annoyance.

"Alice!" The three friends exclaimed.

"What? I had to say it. I hate him too much for everything he did to Jules. Bloody..." Lily covered her mouth with her hand. Alice pulled her hand away. "I won't say it again. As much as I hate that man, I was struck by the lyrics. Jules, I want to hear it. That's an order."

Jules wasn't sure about that. "Mamma Mia" brought back all the memories she had with Lorenzo. Jules never regretted anything that had happened in the past. But, she did regret her whole situation with Lorenzo Perez. That song in a nutshell described how she went back to him in spite of how bad he made her, all because she was completely in love with him. Lorenzo was like an obsession. He was her first love but to her bad luck the toxic kind.

"Come on Jules! Don't overthink it! These songs have to come out one day!" Lily encouraged her. Her other two friends nodded. "Besides, no one knows about Lorenzo. Just us and Alex clearly. I'll always be grateful to Alex for getting you out of that relationship." Jules sighed in surrender and sat down at the piano.

Jules put the notebook in the front and went to the back where she kept most of the sheet music for her songs. When she read the title she was looking for, she directed her vision to the piano keys. She gave a big sigh and began to play. Her friends looked excited. This could be her first song. Jules began to sing:

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when_

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn_

_I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_and I can hear a bell ring_

_(One more look) and I forget everything, whoa_

Memories began to invade her mind. Lorenzo had cheated on her not just once, but three times. Each time she decided to leave him, he came back asking for forgiveness and saying it was a mistake. Jules fell for it every time he told her he was going to change.

_Mamma Mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you_

_Mamma Mia, does it show again_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_  
  


_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go_

_Mamma Mia, now I really know_

_My my, I could never let you go_

And there she went again, into the same cycle with Lorenzo. She could not resist him, every time they parted she missed him more and more. Despite everything he did and her being heartbroken, she would go back to him, again and again. Her head was telling her to let him go but she knew her heart couldn't take it.

_I've been angry and sad about things that you do_

_I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through_

_And when you go, when you slam the door_

_I think you know that you won't be away too long_

_You know that I'm not that strong_

All the things he did, made Jules a sea of emotions. Lorenzo had a strong attitude, every time Jules broke up with him, he reacted as the song explained. But they both knew it would not last that long as it was always the same cycle. This lasted until Alex realized how toxic the two of them were together and decided to literally open Jules' eyes.

Jules continued with the song. As well as her friends, for a moment she felt embarrassed, as it was her first time singing one of her songs to an "audience". But she was relieved to finally release these songs to the world as Elouise had once told her to do. When Jules finished, her friends applauded.

"Sometimes I forget that you can actually sing," Marlene said excitedly.

"This will be the only time I will say this... But Lorenzo finally did something good," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"This has to be our first song. But now we need to put our sparks into it." Said Lily approaching a guitar.

"I think I'll play the piano," Alice said, reading the sheet music.

"But I thought I was going to play the piano." Jules refuted.

"Clearly you're going to sing," Marlene said as she looked at all the instruments there. "I don't have a clue. I don't know how to play any instruments. My parents gave up on me when I tried to learn the violin."

"Pick the one that appeals to you the most. Jules can help you," Lily said as she tuned the guitar, Marlene just nodded.

Marlene looked through all the options and only one instrument caught her attention. A drum set.

"In short, drums are the easiest to learn and hardest to master. We can advance the song with the basics I know." Jules stopped as a memory of a conversation came to mind. "Now that I remember, I know someone who has knowledge about this." Jules looked at Lily. "Leo Brown."

"Is there anything he doesn't know how to do?" asked Lily.

"Yes, he can't play Quidditch. I even remember in the first year, he nearly broke his arm when he first got on the broom." Marlene laughed. "Good memories."

"I had forgotten about that," Alice laughed. "Then we'll have to tell him our secret?" Jules nodded.

"He will be our ally. He's a person we can trust, isn't he?" All three agreed. "Besides, this will help Lily get closer to him. It's a win-win."

"Ow! The lovers!" Alice hugged Lily making her laugh.

"But before we start we need to name our band," Jules said.

"I have an idea," Marlene said excitedly. "Marlene and the dynamos!"

"What are dynamos?" asked Alice, Marlene remained silent. "I thought so. Lily had an idea when she woke up today and I think you're going to like it."

"Where was I when that happened?" asked Marlene. Alice glared at her to shut her up. "Calm down Alice... Well, Lily tell us your idea."

**_"The Weird Sisters"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening!!!
> 
> As I said, here is the new chapter!!! I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter will be out by the end of the week. Thanks for all the support! Keep having a great week.
> 
> All the best,
> 
> Wear a mask and take care of yourselves!
> 
> -and


	9. Future Plans

"Excuse me, Professor Schmidt," Said a voice behind, interrupting the Ancient Runes class. Everyone turned to see Richard Lestrange in the doorway. "Professor Slughorn has asked me to come and get..." He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. "Juliette Potter." He read and everyone turned to look at Jules.

 _Now, what did I do?_ Jules wondered.

"Hurry up Potter. They're waiting for you and you're interrupting my class." Jules grabbed her things and stood up from her seat. "Don't forget to do the essay and hand it in next class." Jules nodded and left the room.

"Thank you, Professor, sorry for the interruption," Richard said as he closed the classroom door. He turned to Jules. "Come on, he's waiting for you." He started walking.

"But, I don't understand. I haven't done anything wrong. What does Professor Slughorn want with me?"

"Think Jules."

And that is when Jules remembered. Her advice careers meeting. Professor Slughorn had told her about it on Monday. By the time it was, it seemed she had already missed her turn. She was late. That was why Professor Slughorn had sent Richard to fetch Jules.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you've remembered, right?" Jules nodded. "I just stopped by his office and he asked me to get you."

"I've had so much on my mind that I didn't remember the meeting," said Jules, clutching her head. "It's been crazy."

"What's going on inside that head of yours?"

"You know... OWLs" she lied.

Actually, during these days Jules, Marlene, Lily, and Alice have been thinking about a plan to make themselves known anonymously at Hogwarts. Also, they were finishing their first song. The four of them had decided that at first no one would know their identities and they would only be known to everyone as The Weird Sisters. As time went on and people became more curious about them, they would decide to show their identities. Marlene described this plan as fun because she wanted to hear people's theories.

"If you need help with anything. You know I'll always be willing to help you." Richard said as he put a hand on her shoulder making her stop. "You can tell I'm doing pretty well in most classes," he smiled.

"Thank you, but..." She took his hand off her shoulder. "I can manage."

"I know you do. Come on, Slughorn is waiting for you." He put his arm around her shoulders and they started walking.

They walked to Slughorn's office with laughter and every now and then Jules would take a swipe at Richard because he was annoying her. Jules enjoyed his company and the feeling was mutual. They passed each other every day, and every time they met they stopped to spend time together.

"We're here." He said as he knocked on the door. "As always, it's been nice spending time with you. Even if it's only for ten minutes."

"Come in..." They heard Professor Slughorn's voice from inside.

"See you later."

"Of course you do." Richard grabbed her hand as he always did and kissed it. "Good luck Jules." He turned and walked away leaving Jules.

Jules opened the door to find Professor Slughorn sitting at his desk. When she closed the door, Slughorn put down his cup of tea and looked up at Jules. He smiled at her and invited her to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Slughorn waited for Jules to say why she was late. Well, he was staring at her as he continued to sip his tea.

"I completely forgot about the meeting, Professor. I've had a lot on my mind. Homework, rehearsals, frog's choir..." Slughorn interrupted her by raising his hand to stop her from speaking. "I hope you can understand, Professor. You know I don't easily forget important things."

"That's exactly why I sent Lestrange. I knew something must be going on. A cup of tea?" Jules nodded. Professor Slughorn poured tea into one of the cups. "Sugar?" Jules nodded again and held up two fingers, implying only two teaspoons. He offered it to her and Jules thanked him. "Well, Miss Potter, as I've told you before, this meeting is to talk about some ideas you should have about what you would like to do when you leave Hogwarts so that I can help you decide what courses you should take for your last two years. Now... here comes my question." He paused and sipped his tea. "Do you have any ideas about what you want to do when you graduate from Hogwarts?"

For Jules, the future was utterly uncertain. Outside of Hogwarts, there was the possibility of war, as a dark wizard was beginning to rise. Although within Hogwarts there was not much talk about it. Jules was fully aware of it.

Besides, asking a 15-year-old girl what she wanted to do with her life is totally difficult. For Jules it was. Her whole future depended on this decision. She was afraid of being wrong. There were two options. The first, that she would like what she would do in the future. The second, to have to live in misery in a job she didn't like.

Much remained to be known.

New experiences were taking place.

"Miss Potter..." The Professor's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Professor, I don't really have that many ideas in mind. It's very complicated..." She scratched the back of her head. "I like a lot of things but I'm sure I don't want to be a Healer. I'm not very good with... that stuff about illness and accidents."

"Then let's rule Healer off the list." He crossed Healer off a piece of paper. "What do you think of yourself as an Auror? I think you have the potential to be one. From what I see in your reports, you're doing very well in your classes so I imagine you won't have a hard time getting high grades in your OWLs and NEWTs. You only need to choose five courses. It is advisable to take: Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms," he paused again to pour some tea, "although Herbology can be changed to another course if you don't like it enough."

Going for the Auror option would be a safe choice. She could swap Herbology for Ancient Runes. Jules really enjoyed that course among the ones she was taking. She would like to know a lot more about related subjects. Besides, with the courses she was taking, she could also change careers such as Curse Breaker. One of the careers that also caught her attention.

But, in her head, there was also the idea of pursuing a career in music. She could be a pianist and be part of an orchestra or be a singer like Celestina Warbeck.

"What if I wanted to pursue a career focused on art?" asked Jules.

"I was hoping you would ask that question, Miss Potter. Over the years I have come to realize that you have a talent for music. Well, all you need is talent and you already have it. You just need to exploit it and believe in yourself." Slughorn smiled at her, making her smile too. He looked at his watch. "I think it's time for you to go to your class. From what I understand it's your last class of the day." Jules nodded. "Unless you want to stay and chat?"

 _If it meant missing classes._ Jules thought.

"It would be a pleasure to hear how you decided to become a teacher, Professor."

The next hour was spent in Professor Slughorn's stories which Jules found totally interesting. He even told stories about her parents and some relatives she had. So the conversation became more entertaining. But, when the tea and biscuits he had brought during the conversation were gone, Jules said goodbye to him and headed for the Gryffindor common room where she might find her friends.

It was almost five o'clock in the afternoon so classes were over for the day. When Jules arrived at her destination, she sat near the stairs and waited for a Gryffindor to come in or out so she could go inside. It was only after five minutes that a group of seniors came in and let her in.

Inside the common room, there was Lily and Alice and other Gryffindors she didn't know. Lily was reading a book and Alice was reading her cards. When they noticed Jules, they got up from the sofa and pulled her into their room so they could talk more quietly.

"Where are the rest?" asked Jules.

"Marlene, Sirius, and James at Quidditch practice. Peter with a girl. Remus hasn't been feeling well all day and has been at Wing Hospital." Alice said as she lay down on her bed. "Now let's get down to business... I hope you have an idea of how we're going to rehearse during the week."

"More people have started showing up in the afternoons just outside the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Today we went for a walk after classes with Marlene and there were people snogging."

"That's why we have to rehearse in the evenings," Jules said with a smile as Lily's eyes widened.

"No!" Lily said, crossing her arms. Jules and Alice looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Don't look at me like that!" she closed her eyes. "I'm not going to fall again!"

"Come on Lily! No one will notice! Plus I've got the perfect plan so we can sneak out during the night."

"Jules! I want to remind you that I am Prefect!"

"That's what makes the plan perfect! My roommate is the Slytherin Prefect so she won't say anything if I'm not in my room and since you're the Gryffindor Prefect you won't say anything." Lily was still folding her arms and shaking her head. "Alice, Marlene, and I will hide in the second-floor bathroom where Moaning Myrtle is until curfew. Now, there's a time where you guys get together to divide up roles?" Lily nodded uncertainly. "Excellent! That will give us time to go to get to the seventh floor and with Myrtle's help she can let us know if anyone is coming and she can distract them."

"And when will I rehearse?"

"We have Saturdays and Sundays. But we also need at least one more day. So you'll have to ask Remus to cover for you even if it's just one day. I don't think he will have a problem because you are covering him today."

"No Jules!"

"Come on Lily, don't be so stubborn! The plan isn't that bad," Alice said.

"What if they find you?"

"Well, they won't find us, because we'll have Myrtle's help and we could use the disillusionment charm if things go wrong." Jules waited for a response from Lily. "Come on Lily! It'll only be one day and I'm sure there will be weeks we won't be rehearsing."

Lily was still quiet. She was going over everything Jules had said. It was only one day, and sometimes it would be no day at all, or so Jules said. This could get her into trouble. But, Lily nodded after a few minutes, and the plan was set in motion. Today they could not rehearse because Remus would not be able to cover for Lily today.

"Rehearsal plan, check," Alice said, clapping her hands. "Now, plan to make The Weird Sisters famous inside Hogwarts."

"Do you have any plans Jules?" Lily asked.

"Of course I do," Jules said with a smirk on her face.

"I hope it's good." Said someone behind them. It was Marlene in her Quidditch uniform and broom.

Before she began to explain the new plan, Jules explained to Marlene the plan to rehearse in the evenings. Marlene thought the plan was perfect. In the end, they decided that the rehearsal during school days would take place on Friday nights. They did this so that they could stay in the Room of Requirement until the next day and early in the morning they could sneak out and go to their rooms. There was no need to worry about where to sleep because they could turn up anything they needed in the Room of Requirement. The only thing they had to do was get up earlier than the rest of Hogwarts. They could return the same night but as there were people staying in the common rooms at night could complicate things.

The next plan was to record their first song on vinyl and place copies in the busiest areas of Hogwarts. With a multiplier charm, people would be able to get a copy and listen to it.

"The problem I have with this plan is that I don't know how we could record the song," Jules said. "I have something in mind but I don't know if it will work properly. I could use the vail Slughorn gave us of Felix Felicis and see what happen." Lily pulled out a book and started looking for a page.

"Just because a person drinks a sip of Felix Felicis does not mean that they acquire the ability to achieve anything they set their mind to no matter what" Lily read from the book.

"Luck doesn't solve everything," Alice said.

"Well, we don't lose anything by trying, do we?" asked Marlene.

"Of course not," Jules said. "It's our lucky moment."

As it was, they would leave everything to chance. They decided to put their plan into action over the weekend.

They waited for Marlene to get cleaned up and changed before going down to the common room and then to the Great Hall for dinner. When they were ready they went downstairs and met Sirus and James. When James saw Lily come downstairs, got up and fixed his hair. Sirius was sitting on the sofa with his feet up on the table. They were both still in their Quidditch uniforms.

"Evans, you look gorgeous as always on this fine afternoon." Said James approaching Lily, making Lily roll her eyes and sat on some armchairs in the common room. "Evans, every time you walk away from me you break my heart."

"James, stop picking on her." Said Jules giving him a little tap on the shoulder as she laughed. James sighed and sat back down where he was sitting without taking his eyes off Lily.

"Hello Cherry, I saw you and Lestrange today having a good cuddle during class time. Sneaking out of class to snog him?" Sirius asked Jules. James hearing "snog" and "Lestrange" only made him turn red and close his fists.

Jules was hating that Sirius had started calling her Cherry. Plus, he was bringing up Lestrange in front of James. Which made things start to go wrong.

"Shut your mouth, Black," Jules said annoyed and crossing her arms.

"What do you mean, sneaking off to snog Lestrange?" asked James in annoyance.

"I saw it with my own eyes," said Sirius, standing next to James. "Come on Jules, explain to everyone what happened."

As expected, Jules went towards Sirius ready to hit him and this time no one would try to stop her. That's what she thought because her friends caught her before she could throw herself at him.

"Oh... Someone is cranky, past your bedtime?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face. Jules tried to break free but they had a tight grip on her.

 _Fuck you Sirius Black_. she thought as she glared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and have had a great week!!!! Where I live it is not yet March 8th, International Women's Day, but I want to remind everyone that this is a time to commemorate and reflect on the progress of women's rights and it is a day to demand an end to gender inequality.
> 
> If you are a man and want to support women on March 8th, don't congratulate us, it would be better if you:
> 
> 1\. Don't cover for your abuser friend, that's supporting him.  
> 2\. Don't send nudes of women.  
> 3\. Don't justify women for their sex life, that's none of your business.  
> 4\. Don't say things like "She is on her period".  
> 5\. Don't do street harassment  
> 6\. Respect ALL women  
> 7\. Don't insist when they say no  
>    
> If you want to support women, change your behavior, don't congratulate us.
> 
> "NOTHING HAS EVER BEEN GIVEN TO US! EVERY RIGHT WAS ACHIEVED WITH OUR STRUGGLE!"
> 
> always together
> 
> #8M
> 
> -and


	10. Felix, Felix, Felix

It was Saturday and the four friends had fallen asleep in the Room of Requirement. Jules woke up the rest of her friends when she saw what time it was. They left to go to their respective common rooms so that no one would suspect that they had not spent the night in their rooms. On her way to the Slytherin common room, she met no one. Unfortunately, when she entered the common room she found no one but Regulus Black. He was staring at her, and to her surprise, Salem was on his lap.

"I knew you hadn't spent the night here." He said as he stood up from one of the chairs. Salem walked over to Jules and Jules carried him. "I saw Salem all night in the common room. I figured you weren't here because you always put Salem in your room when you go to sleep." Jules opened his mouth to speak but he continued. "I'm very observant. So are you going to tell me where you were or are you going to lie to me?"

Lie to him or tell him the truth about everything. Clearly, Regulus was a person Jules could trust. Besides, it could be helpful to tell him the truth. He could cover her if someone asked about her. Someone like Lucinda.

"Juliette?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Jules pulled his arm and they sat in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"First you have to promise me that you won't say anything?" Regulus nodded seriously. Jules looked around, making sure no one else was in the common room. "Lily, Marlene, Alice and I have formed a band."

"A band?"

"That's what I just said." She said with a smile on her face. "In just a few days, we have our first song ready."

"So... you sneak out during the night to rehearse?" Jules nodded. "But... where?"

"That I can't tell you," Jules said, standing up from the chair. "Now that you know, I hope you can cover me if anyone asks for me. If I may, I have to go to my room before Lucinda and Camille get up." Regulus nodded. Before Jules left she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later Reggie." She said as she left with Salem in her arms.

Salen climbed onto her shoulders and the two of them headed for her room. When they arrived, Jules opened the door gently, trying to make as little noise as possible. The problem wasn't Camille, she had heavy sleep, it was impossible to get her up. The real problem was Lucinda.

Jules closed the door and it rattled, but not loud enough.

"It's almost six o'clock in the morning." Said Lucinda who was sitting looking at her watch. "Where were you?"

Lucinda was staring at her waiting for an answer. Jules just went to her bed and lay down and pulled the covers over herself.

"No, no, no..." Lucinda said as she stood up from her bed. "You're not going to ignore me..." She uncovered Jules and Jules covered up again. Lucinda lay down on her bed and crawled under the covers. "Now will you tell me?"

"I need a bath." Jules got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

She closed the bathroom door and opened the bathtub. She needed to relax a bit before she went out again for breakfast in a few hours. When the bathtub was full, she took off all her clothes and threw them on the floor. She stepped into the water and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace. But, her peace was interrupted by Lucinda.

"Lucinda!" Jules exclaimed in a fright. She covered her body with her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'll take a bath too." She said as she took off her clothes. Jules looked to the side.

Lucinda got on the bath and the two of them were facing each other. Jules grabbed her legs and kept looking to the side in annoyance.

"I'm trying to take a bath and you interrupt me," Jules said now looking at her.

"Does my presence bother you?" Lucinda asked. Jules rolled his eyes and sighed. "Now... tell me, how was your night with Lestrange?" asked Lucinda.

Jules' eyes widened in disbelief at what Lucinda had just said.

"WHAT?!"

"Where was it? In the prefects' bathroom or in his room?" said Lucinda teasing her. "Come on Jules... I'm not stupid. You didn't spend the night here, you come in at almost six in the morning, and to top it off you come in the same clothes as yesterday."

"I didn't spend the night with Lestrange!"

"Liar!" said Lucinda as she rolled her eyes and threw some water at her.

"I'm not lying to you!

"Then tell me the truth!"

"NO!"

"Ok, you're not lying to me" She folded her arms. "But look at you! You're all red!"

The bathroom door opened again, revealing Camille in total embarrassment as she saw her two roommates in the bathroom. Camille's eyes wide open in surprise, she closed the door without saying a word. Jules and Lucinda looked at each other and started laughing at her reaction.

"Now what will she think of us?" Jules said with a chuckle. "Poor Camille, she barely speaks to us."

"Let her imagine what she wants."

Jules and Lucinda continued to talk. In the end, Jules told Lucinda her "secret". She was the second person who knew about the band. The number would start to grow because she would tell Leo in a few days. Lucinda promised to say nothing and that she would help her in any way she could if she needed help. In addition, she asked her to sing her first song. At first, Jules refused, saying it would be a surprise, but Lucinda had blackmailed her not to let her leave the bathroom.

Afterwards, they decided to have breakfast with Jules' friends. Marlene took this as an opportunity to get closer to Lucinda. Leo joined in after a few minutes thanks to Lily inviting him to sit with them.

"What are your plans for the Hogsmeade weekend?" Leo asked the five girls.

"Nothing planned yet," Alice replied. "But there is one person who might be busy."

"That one person is eating their milk and cereal, ignoring us," said Marlene.

Jules stopped eating for a moment to look at all her friends.

"I'm not ignoring you," Jules said and continued eating.

"Lestrange invited her to Hogsmede. But, this dumb bitch didn't accept," Lucinda said, rolling her eyes. Jules stuck her tongue out at her.

"No way!" Leo said in surprise. "Are you going to say yes? Or are you playing hard to get?" Jules nodded with her mouth full. "Yeah what?" Jules held up two fingers, implying that she was nodding to the second option. "You're a fool."

"That's what we've been telling her all these days," Lily said, crossing her arms. "And you Leo, what plans do you have for that day?"

Lily's cheeks turned pink. Marlene, Jules and Alice knew what was coming so they lowered their heads to try not to laugh.

"I'd be lying to you if I told you I had any plans at all." Leo smiled at her.

"Oh... Leo, I was wondering if you wanted to..."

"Oi, Evans!" James' call interrupted their conversation. He walked over to where everyone was standing. "I've missed you so much, Evans." He hugged her.

Lily's face changed completely. Her face was completely red and this time it was not because of embarrassment. It was because of annoyance. James had interrupted her chance to invite Leo to Hogsmeade.

"Ew! Get off of me!" She stood up from her seat and pulled out of James' embrace. "You always have to be such a nosy, immature, arrogant prat!" She said coldly.

"Oh... really? What else?" He approached her.

"We'll never have a quiet breakfast!" Alice exclaimed. "If it's not James and Lily, it's Sirius and Jules!"

"Now what have I got to do with this?" asked Sirius, who had just approached his friends in confusion.

Jules, witnessing his presence, just rolled her eyes and continued to eat her bowl with milk and cereal.

The discussion continued. Now the ones arguing were: Sirius, James, Lily, Marlene and Alice. The rest were just enjoying the show. Jules, on the other hand, just kept eating. It was Saturday and it was too early in the morning to spoil her mood.

When things calmed down, everyone went their own way.

The four friends stayed until the end to put their second plan into action. They headed to the second floor to go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one was going to that bathroom so no one would interrupt them. Myrtle's presence kept everyone away.

"Remember to say nothing hurtful while we're in there," Lily said as they stood in front of the entrance to the bathroom. "She's very sensitive..."

"Speaking of pimply Myrtle?" Said Peeves appearing from a wall startling them.

"Get out of here Peeves!" Jules said annoyed and pointed her wand at him.

"Potty, Potty, nasty temper you have!" he said, teasing her.

"Don't make me call the Bloody Baron! You know very well that we are very good friends!"

Peeves' face changed completely and he disappeared into the walls.

"He's so annoying," Lily said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"But, not like Sirius and James," Alice said.

"Let's go in before someone sees us," Marlene whispered, opening the door.

When they entered the bathroom they were surprised to find that Myrtle was not in the bathroom. Which was a relief as she would be interrupting every moment with her comments. Besides, she was going to want to be told the whole plan and they had already been told enough. But, she was going to want to know everything and in detail.

"Ready?" asked Lily and Jules nodded. Lily pulled the small bottle of Felix Felicis out of her pocket and handed it to Jules. "Here."

"Well..." She looked at her friends. "Bottoms up!" said Jules, picked up the little bottle and drank from it.

Jules was silent for a moment. She waited for the potion to take effect. Suddenly, she felt as if she was a person who could do anything as if she had plenty of opportunities. Nothing seemed difficult. Everything was possible.

Everything.

Jules smiled and jumped up and down with excitement.

"Are you all right?" asked Alice.

"How are you feeling?" Lily said worriedly.

"Excellent." She smiled. "I've never felt like this before... It's a different feeling." Jules looked at the bathroom door. "I have to go... I have to get out of here," she said quickly, heading the exit.

"This Jules scares me," Marlene whispered in fright.

Jules came out of the bathroom and started walking aimlessly. Her friends trailed behind her, watching every move she made. Until Lily grabbed her shoulder to make her stop.

"Jules, do you know what you're doing?" Lily asked.

Jules laughed and her friends looked at her with concern. She was acting very out of character.

"Trust me." She said. "I really know what I'm doing... I do..." She kept walking. "At least Felix knows."

Her friends stood back without another word. They had decided to let Jules go ahead with the plan on her own. Jules continued walking along the first floor until she reached the Gargoyle Corridor. Fortunately, there was no one there. From a distance, she could see the entrance to Dumbledore's office. So she ran towards it and stared at the entrance. She didn't know the password to get in. She began to walk from side to side, thinking of a possible password.

"Miss Potter! What are you doing here?"

"Good morning Professor." Jules approached Professor Slughorn.

As she approached, she saw a piece of paper on the floor, picked it up and saw that it had one word written on it.

_Chocolate Frogs_

_My favourites._ Felix thought, making Jules laugh.

 _This could be the password._ Jules returned to the entrance, ignoring Professor Slughorn completely.

"Miss Potter!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed.

"Chocolate Frogs!" Jules said.

The big ugly stone gargoyle moved and stairs began to appear. She really was the luckiest person at Hogwarts right now.

"Miss Potter! Hold it right there!" Said Professor Slughorn behind her, but that didn't stop Jules.

Jules started up the stairs until she came to the front doors of Professor Dumbledore's office. Before she touched the door, a hand grabbed her shoulder. It was Professor Slughorn, his breath hitching. Apparently, he had run as he climbed the stairs.

"Potter! What are you doing here and how did you get the password?"

"Easy... I found it." She showed him the paper. "If I may, I need to get into that office." She pointed to the front doors.

The doors to Dumbledore's office opened, revealing his office. The office was large and circular with lots of windows and pictures of past Hogwarts Headmasters. Near the fireplace, Professor Dumbledore stood and was apparently being accompanied by someone sitting in a chair.

"Professor, Miss Potter. What are you doing here? How can I help you?" Dumbledore asked.

"What a beautiful bird!" said Jules approaching Fawkes. "A phoenix, isn't it?" Dumbledore nodded. "Magnificent birds!"

"I'm sorry, Dumbledore, I don't know what's wrong with Miss Potter." Professor Slughorn said. Dumbledore held up his hand to imply that there was no problem. "I tried to stop her, but she told me she had to come here.

Jules' gaze was now focused on Dumbledore's visitor. It was Celestina Warbeck. Jules opened her eyes and was speechless. She approached her and held out a hand.

"Juliette Euphemia Potter." She introduced herself. "Slytherin. 15 years old. Currently, lead singer of the first band created at Hogwarts, The Weird Sisters." Celestina took her hand and smiled at him. "I've been a fan for as long as I can remember."

"The Weird Sisters?" Dumbledore and Slughorn asked at the same time in confusion.

"That's what I just said." Jules look at them laughing.

"I didn't know there was a band at Hogwarts, Dumbledore," said Celestina.

"Neither do I..." Dumbledore said a little confused. "Miss Potter, would you care to explain what you are saying?"

"It all started when Marlene, Alice, Lily and I started joking about a band and one day we decided to make that joke come true. Now, we want to be known at Hogwarts as the first band that exists here. We had a plan to record our first vinyl with our first song but we haven't found out how yet." Jules said quickly.

"I remember how my mother and I bombarded the director to form drama workshops, a choir and dance classes so that the students could develop their talents. But, they never listened to us." Celestina said remembering old times. "Even though that didn't happen, I never gave up."

"That's why you inspire me so much." Jules got down on her knees and clasped her hands.

"Miss Potter! Stand up, please." Said Professor Slughorn making Celestina laugh.

"Dear Juliette..." Celestina said grabbing Jules' hand.

"They call me Jules but you can call me anything. Even Felix if you want." Jules smiled.

It was those last words that gave Jules away. Professor Slughorn had noticed.

"Dear Jules, I will help you to fulfil your wish," Celestina said with a big smile on her face.

Jules smiled and jumped up and down with happiness.

"Thank you Felix" Jules whispered to herself.

_You are welcome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> I hope you are having a nice week! Here is a new chapter. I hope you liked it! Possibly on Friday I will upload a new chapter....
> 
> See you soon
> 
> Wear a mask and take care
> 
> -and


	11. The Weird Sisters

_It was ten o'clock in the morning. The recording of the album was done yesterday and everything went perfectly. Jules, Marlene, Alice, and Lily could not get over the excitement and wanted to release their record. Jules had planned everything they had to do. That's why the four of them were in the bathroom on the second floor._

_"We need to put the second plan into action now," Jules said. "The whole plan will take place in the Great Hall_. _First, we have to put the ads on the walls and the discs outside the Great Hall."_

_"How do you plan to do that without Filch throwing them all away?" asked Marlene._

_"This is where Myrtle and Lily's help comes in."_

*******

It was dinner time and Dumbledore, like any other Sunday, had decided to hold a small ceremony to close the week. During these ceremonies, he summarised some of the important events that had taken place during the week, the events that would take place in the coming week, and reminded us of the rules. It was still a few minutes before the ceremony was due to start.

"I think I should go to the bathroom before dinner starts." Said Lily standing up from the table.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked James. Remus elbowed him and he groaned.

Lily just rolled her eyes and walked out of the Great Hall to the bathroom on the second floor. She noticed that there weren't many people in the corridors anymore. She climbed the stairs and noticed that there was water on the floor. Which meant that Myrtle had left the canals open as planned.

Seeing that the plan was in place, Lily checked her watch to see what time the ceremony would begin so that the doors would close. When it was seven o'clock. Lily ran to the entrance of the Great Hall, taped up the announcements quickly, put on the records, and went to Filch's office to let him know about the water on the second floor.

When she saw him sitting with Mrs. Norris on his lap. Neither of them had been aware of her presence until she knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, the whole area of the second floor is full of water," Lily said.

Filch began to snarl at himself and grabbed a sniffer. Lily followed him to the second floor and stayed with him and Mrs. Norris.

*******

_"We need a vinyl player or something like that so we can listen to the song. There aren't any in the Great Hall." Lily said._

_"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of that. That part of the plan is already in place."_

*******

Jules was on her way to the Great Hall for dinner. She had to stop by the music room to meet Professor Flitwick and help him with a new piece of music equipment that was arriving at Hogwarts. This equipment had arrived earlier today and Professor Dumbledore had specifically asked Professor Flitwick to place it in the Great Hall and find out how it worked. This "coincidence" came about because Jules had explained the plan to Dumbledore, excluding a few things.

As she passed by the music room, Jules noticed Professor Flitwick looking at what looked like a _jukebox._ She had to get his attention, so she decided to go up to him and scare him.

"Nice jukebox, Professor," Jules said behind his back, startling him.

"Potter! You scared me!"

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to... I just thought it was amazing to see this jukebox at Hogwarts. But, it seems to be a bit different..." Jules said, looking at every detail of the jukebox.

"According to Dumbledore, it has different characteristics to the Jukebox among Muggles. I have to place it in the Great Hall for possible future ceremonies. Besides... I have to learn how to use it." Professor Flitwick said as he grabbed the instructions.

"Professor... It's your lucky day."

Professor Flitwick decided to take the Jukebox with Jules' help. When they arrived, they placed it in the back and Jules began to slowly explain how it worked. At times, Jules checked to see where her friends were. Suddenly, she saw Lily stand up from the Gryffindor table, signaling that the plan was still on.

*******

_"We are assuming that my part will work and that there will be a working music player in the Great Hall. How would we get everyone to see the announcements and the discs? "asked Lily._

_"Now, here comes Marlene, Alice, Lucinda, and another person whose identity I cannot reveal. But I need seriousness from you. You're going to need these." Jules took the things they were going to need out of her bag and handed them to them._

_"She's not going to take it seriously. She's going to laugh. " Said Alice looking at Marlene who was trying not to laugh._

_"She will," Jules said. "That's why you have to avoid it at all costs."_

*******

Seeing Lily leave and Jules in the back, all that was left was for the ceremony to begin and the next part of the plan to follow. Fortunately, James and Remus had decided to sit in the back because the rest of the other two Marauders were there, so they didn't have to worry about them.

Alice checked the time and it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. She felt nervous. She had to put and kick under the table some _Stink Pellets_ that had been tampered with by someone Jules knew, these were three to four times as smoky as the normal ones bought at Zonko's Joke Shop.

In Marlene's case, she was anxious. She was waiting for the moment to do it. She wanted to see the look on everyone's face when they saw the disgusting smoke.

As the clock struck seven o'clock, the doors closed and Dumbledore stood up from his seat to begin the ceremony. There was little time left to carry out their part of the plan.

"Five more minutes and we start," Marlene whispered.

"Remember that the dungbombs have to go off first, so we can get on with our part of the job. Alice whispered to her as she kept looking at her watch.

Dumbledore began to speak, but neither of them was listening. They were waiting for the exact time. From a distance, they looked at Jules who was with Professor Flitwick listening from behind. Jules smiled and winked at them. Suddenly, small explosions began to occur and a foul smell began to spread in the Great Hall. That was the signal.

Marlene and Alice threw the _Stink Pellets_ underneath _,_ and now it was not just a bad smell, there was stinky green smoke as well. People started to get upset and started going out the front door to escape from the place. Nobody wanted to be in there. It looked like hell...

*******

_"Everyone will be out by that because of the smoke."_

_"What else should we do?" asked Marlene._

_"Now, here we let things flow and let Dumbledore get on with his part," Jules said._

*******

All the teachers and students in the Great Hall filed out into the corridor, each of them now able to breathe easier. The corridor was full of people. The noise was becoming unbearable, people were talking loudly. Jules ran into her two friends and the three of them hugged each other.

"Everything went as planned," Marlene whispered, pulling away from the embrace.

"Now we have to wait for people to take notice of the ads."

The three of them looked around, Lily had strategically placed the advertisements. People were beginning to notice the advertisements and discs. Everything was going according to plan.

Lily appeared behind Filch, who was running with Mrs. Norris in his arms towards Dumbledore. The three girls approached Lily to continue watching what was going on. The Marauders began to approach them. James was holding one of the advertisements in one of his hands.

"The Weird Sisters," James said, showing the girls the advert. "A new band at Hogwarts."

"They've apparently put out a disc with their new song on it. I can bet their music sucks. A band of women is a band of failures." Peter said with a laugh.

Jules tried to hide her desire to punch Peter in the face and ignore the stupid comment he had made.

"But what happened?" asked Lily as if she hadn't known anything. "I had to go and get Filch because the whole second floor is full of water because Myrtle had left all the canes open. Out of nowhere, we started hearing explosions and screaming."

James was about to reply but a "Silence" interrupted him and everyone looked to Dumbledore and McGonagall in the middle of the corridor.

"Whoever you have done, I recommend that you prepare for a month's detention," McGonagall said. "So I'm waiting for someone to speak."

But, no one said anything.

"Professor McGonagall, I don't think anyone would claim to be the mastermind behind this," Dumbledore said as he read one of the advertisements. "Besides, there seems to be a new band at Hogwarts from what this advert says."

Dumbledore took out his wand and made a replica of the disc near the advertisement. He looked at it for a moment and went back into the Great Hall, but not before the whole mess inside had disappeared.

"Professor Flitwick, you would do me the honor," Dumbledore said as he held out the disc.

All the people who were in the corridor were now inside the Great Hall, watching everything that was going on. Professor Flitwick did as Dumbledore asked. Suddenly, the sound of the piano, then guitar, and Jules' voice began to play.

Jules, Marlene, Alice, and Lily were holding hands. They were totally excited. The whole school was listening to their new song. They looked at each other and it seemed like their eyes were filling with tears. They tried their best not to cry.

They looked around and people were listening to the song. Others were moving their heads from side to side following the rhythm. On the other side, there was Leo and Lucinda dancing and living the song. The four of them could not help but laugh at their two friends.

The studio version sounded better than expected.

They had never felt so grateful.

When the song ended, silence fell over the Great Hall. Dumbledore returned to his dais and then everyone began to return to their respective tables.

"Well, I think that was fun. Let's hear it for our first band. The Weird Sisters." Dumbledore said and everyone clapped. "Now, let's eat." He clapped and food appeared on the tables.

Jules started to eat. She could not get over her happiness. Lucinda was at her side and kept whispering to her how well everything had gone. Jules could hear the conversation of her housemates and some of them were talking about who The Weird Sisters could be. It brought a smile to her face to hear some of them humming the song.

The person on the other side of Jules stood up and was occupied by another person.

"What a coincidence that I meet again with no one but Jules," said Richard, smiling at her.

"What a coincidence that Dylan is gone and you show up," Jules said and laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you if you were ok. When the smoke happened, I tried to look for you but I couldn't find you."

"Don't worry, I'm totally fine," Jules said now smiling at him.

Lucinda pushed her a little to get closer to Richard. Which made Jules give her a dirty look.

"All right, lovebirds. If you're going to keep looking like idiots it's better if Richard goes to his little friends and lets us eat." Lucinda said.

"Lucinda!" Jules exclaimed.

"I think that was my call to leave." Richard Leo. "See you on the way out. Bye Jules." He stood up and left.

"Bye Richard," Lucinda said reluctantly.

"Bye Lucinda," Richard said as he left.

"How rude."

"This is the girl who called us idiots and threw him out of here," Jules said as she rolled her eyes.

Dinner ended and everyone began to leave the Great Hall. Jules and Lucinda made their way to the Gryffindor table where their friends and the Marauders were. They sat down in an empty seat.

"The Weird Sisters. What a stupid name." Sirius said as he read the advert and crumpled it up.

"I liked the song," said Marlene. "It was catchy."

"What are we talking about?" Leo asked as he sat down next to Lily.

"The Weird Sisters," Lily said.

"How bad they are." James corrected.

"Bad? I loved the song. So much so that I danced to it with Lucinda."

"No one asked you either," James said with an annoyed tone.

Jules hit him and he looked at her, rubbing his arm.

"You're rude, Potter," Lily said annoyed.

"I could stop being one if you'd go out with me."

"Please, let's not start," Remus said, covering his ears.

But, that didn't stop them. As expected, they started arguing. Leo and Lucinda were used to this by now.

Jules looked away to ignore the argument and saw Richard at the entrance to the Great Hall. He looked at her and Jules moved her lips and said "Help me!". Richard laughed, turned, and walked out of the Great Hall. That was her signal.

"I have to go," Jules said as she stood up from her seat. They all turned their gaze to her. "I'm really sleepy." She stretched and pretended to yawn. "See you guys tomorrow morning."

"I'm going with you Jules," Lucinda said.

"Don't worry," Jules said quickly. Lucinda looked at her and nodded.

"See you tomorrow." She kissed Marlene on the head.

"No kiss for me too, Cherry?" asked Sirius.

Ignoring him and without another word, Jules left the Great Hall. She looked for Richard among the people in the hallway until two arms grabbed her from behind and made her turn around. It was Richard.

"Did I scare you?" asked Richard.

"You wish." Joules said and chuckled.

Richard let go of her and the two of them started walking back to their common room so they could take. Jules grabbed his arm and Richard smiled at her.

"Now that I realize it... You are small." Richard said looking her over from head to toe. "Small and with attitude."

"Is that a compliment?" asked Jules, raising an eyebrow.

"How can you do that?" asked Richard in surprise.

"What? This?" Jules raised her eyebrow again.

Richard tried to raise an eyebrow but it was a totally unsuccessful attempt. His face looked very funny when he tried. Jules could not hold in her laughter, so she let out a laugh that made Richard laugh too.

"I like your laugh," Richard said in laughter.

"Is that another compliment?" asked Jules.

Richard jokingly pushed her a little and Jules laughed.

When they reached the entrance to the common room. Richard said the password and the stone door opened. In the common room, _Mamma Mia_ was playing loudly. There were girls singing and others just listening. Jules could see Regulus in one of the armchairs looking at her with a smile on his face. He had been the one who had played her song in the common room.

"It looks like The Weird Sisters are the moment," said Richard.

"You got a point. But, I think they're iconic, a legend and the moment." Jules said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I hope you liked the new chapter!!! I had to write this chapter twice because the first time I didn't like it at all and I deleted it all. Have a nice weekend!
> 
> Next chapter will be ready by Sunday or Monday!!!
> 
> Take care of yourselves and use a mask!
> 
> -and


End file.
